SSH Brigade (Solo Support Hunters)
by Jaden H Lowell
Summary: Follow the tale of a young warrior who entered Beacon Accademy and joined an elite group of hunters dedicated to help and assist other hunters and huntresses. As Jayden teams up with Mei and Krishnan on their mission to destroy the Order of Humanity, that has ruined the lives of our three heroes and as they eradicate all the Grimm in the world of Remnant. (AN:This is a reupload)
1. Chapter 1

**Before I begin this new story, I would like to introduce some of the key characters in the SSH Brigade (Solo Support Hunters Brigade). (I remodify some things due to mistakes done earlier...for those who have already read chapter 1, this is the better version)**

**Name: Jayden Lucia Hawksford**

**Age: 19**

**Appearance: A dark brown, short haired man with a fair complexion and Amber eyes. Wears a black cloak with silver linings and a pointed hood, a dark brown shirt and black breastplate with gold pattern, black fingerless gloves and black cargo pants with dark combat boots.**

**Personality: A kind and caring person to his friends and a ruthless and cold hunter to his enemies, he is a calm and collected person on the outside but on the inside he is a man who struggles to hold his inner beast within. Has a passion for cooking and making various coffees and teas due to living with a cook and a pastry chef for a mother and a barista/bartender for a father. His ambition is to revive his family café after he eliminates the Grimm and unites the faunus and human race.**

**Weapons: He owns a cleaver blade sword that is named Queen's Revenge and a silver long sword with a rapier guard called King's Vengeance, also has a pair of hidden blades called Twin Fatalities and various Dust Infused throwing knifes and Dust crystal embedded throwing knifes.**

**Aura Color: Blood Red**

**Semblance: Bloodlust- His semblance can enhance and strengthen him when he is enraged and also can create 4 blood red phantom clones that fight in 4 different styles which are Long sword and Hidden blade combo, Cleaver blade sword combo, Double Hidden Blades combo and Long sword and Cleaver blade sword combo. He can also envelop his weapons with his semblance to augment their fighting power.**

**Name: Mei Feng Ling**

**Age: 19**

**Appearance: An Emerald green, short haired girl with a fair complexion and cyan eyes. Wears a Tundra colored military jacket and black bulletproof armor and Tundra colored combat boots. She also wears a white scarf around her neck to cover her face during combat.**

**Personality: A quiet but cool and smart girl, she is a woman of few words and only speaks when it is necessary or when she is speaking to friends and superiors. She is an animal lover and is often seen to be playing around with various animals in Signal Academy and still has the same charms that attract animals to her and admirers as well. She is often describe as the cutest in Signal and still is in Beacon Academy.**

**Weapons: She uses a 50 caliber Anti Material sniper rifle called Garuda that fires various Dust infused bullets that she keeps in a small pouch that she carries around. She also has a 45ACP with a combat knife module called Red Crow and a 44 Magnum revolver with a Kerambit blade protruding from its handle called Kingfisher that fires fire and ice dust bullets respectively.**

**Aura Color: Grey**

**Semblance: Bullet Dance- she has incredible focus and accuracy when using her semblance and she can bend her bullets in any direction.**

**Name: Krishnan Avdoja**

**Age: 20**

**Appearance: A black, short haired man with a dark complexion and red eyes. He wears an orange heavy overcoat with long sleeves and an orange shirt with a design of an Ankh and orange baggy pants with brown combat boots. He also wears a silver Ankh necklace, golden gloves and an orange bandana wrapped around his forehead.**

**Personality: A serious and responsible leader that is dedicated to the SSH brigade's cause, he is the advisor and the moderator of the SSH brigade members. Despite being a serious man, he still manages to make the SSH brigade feel lively everyday as he is a great joker. He also has a passion for fortune telling and often helps tell the fortune of his various hunter and huntress friends in Signal and in Beacon academy. He hopes to one day be able to live his life free of danger and free of the Grimm.**

**Weapons: He mainly uses a variety of fire dust spells that he channels through two bangles that he wears on his wrist and fights using his body. Being the strongest SSH brigade member, he mainly relies on his semblance and various fire dust crystals for combat.**

**Aura Color: Orange**

**Semblance: Crossfire-He enhances his fire dust spells with his semblance and summons a mind projection of himself called Ifrit that resembles a bird headed Jinn that helps him fight his foes with ease. His signature move is the Crossfire Hurricane spell that fires several fire Ankhs at his foes and burns them to cinders.**

**Prologue**

**(Jayden POV)**

It all begins on the day I was abandoned by my own flesh and blood and was adopted by two very kind hearted individuals that had raised me all my life until one day when death strikes and robs me of my two foster parents and condemned me to live in the streets in which I vowed to take revenge against the very men that robbed me of my life and my loving foster parents. I then attended Signal Academy and studied in combat school for 2 years and learned a lot about my aura and my semblance. I also studied under a bear faunas hunter I called master and on the day I graduated from Signal Academy, my master was shot by the very people that killed my foster parents and I was chasing after them.

**(Jayden POV)**

As I was running around the streets, chasing after the 2 gunmen that shot my master I was stopped by several henchmen and I immediately knocked them out and killed them with my hidden blades and seeing as I couldn't catch them by running, I climb the building and once I arrived at the top, I scout and observed the landscape in the city to look for the 2 assailants and I found them in an alleyway and as they are catching their breath I jump down and air assassinate one of the assailants and the other guy fell down on his ass and was trying to run away from me and I grabbed him by the collar and slammed him on the wall. As I interrogate him, "Who sent you to kill that man? I repeat who sent you to kill that man?". He remained silent and was scared till he pissed his pants. "Tell me! WHO SENT YOU TO KILL THAT MAN!?" As I slammed him into the wall again, he moaned in agony and finally responds "I was sent by the Order of Humanity! Could you please let me go?" I stabbed him in the throat and dropped him down. Then, I carried both bodies and threw them in the dumpster on the same alleyway and walked out of the alleyway as though nothing had happened until I bumped into a man holding a mug and a walking stick. He stopped me and gestured me to a nearby park in which I just followed him to see what he wants, as we both sat on a park bench and looked at each other. He then says, "That was impressive, young man. I have never seen such skill coming from a young man such as you, where do you come from?" I just looked at him and give him a shrug and say, "I come from Signal Academy and I just graduated…so who are you by the way?" He then composed himself and introduces himself to me, "Ah, forgive me for that. My name is Professor Ozpin and I would like to invite you to join my academy, Beacon." As I slowly stared and realized that I am talking to the headmaster of Beacon Academy, I immediately bowed and look at him. "Professor Ozpin! I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier, my name is Jayden Lucia Hawksford and I wanted to ask you something, professor?" He looks at me and smiles, "Go on." I then proceed to ask him the question, "Why is it that I get the chance to go to Beacon?" He then answers, "This is because Jayden, you have proven your combat prowess to me earlier when you chased and killed those two assailants earlier and I would very much like to have you in my school, unless you don't want to?" I immediately answered, "No! No.., I would gladly join Beacon Academy no questions asked! I have always wanted to go there when I was in Signal Academy to be a better hunter and eradicate all Grimm from this land!" as I shouted my dreams and look around as people are staring at me as I sat back down, feeling embarrassed. Then, professor Ozpin got up and pat me on the shoulder and said, "Good, I would see you in Beacon tomorrow then young man" He then walks away as I sat there, not believing what just happened. After he left, I immediately got up and jump around excited as I managed to get into Beacon but then stops as I realized the organization that had killed my foster parents is the Infamous Order of Humanity that wants a world without the Faunus, I gripped my hand into a fist and swear vengeance upon the Order for taking away my peaceful life and vowed to kill every last one of them. I then returned home to my apartment in Vale to pack up and get ready to leave for Beacon the next morning.

**(Jayden POV)**

As I enter the dust plane, I sat down in the corner and started to doze off as I couldn't get much sleep last night. As I continue to sleep peacefully on my chair, I didn't realize that another girl sat beside me and was reading a book when I woke up from hearing a meowing sound coming from beside me. I then look beside me and saw a cute little black kitten curling up on the girl's lap and I was shocked to see a cute, green haired girl stroking the kitten and then I looked at the book cover and talking to myself "Ninjas of…Love, ohh it's that book" she then said, "Read it?" I slowly readjust myself to the seat to sit more comfortably and answer, "Yeah, a few chapters. The name's Jayden, yours?" She looked at me and said, "Mei" I smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, Mei." She nods and continues to read her book while stroking her kitten. I then decided to leave her alone and fall back to sleep for the rest of the journey.

(A few hours later) We both got off the dust plane and I was standing in front of the entrance, admiring the Academy's castle like building which is Beacon. "Nice place, isn't it?" She nods and is still reading her book, "you're not even looking, Mei" She then continues to walk to the hall while carrying her kitten and reading her book. "Wait up! Mei!" As I follow her and walk alongside her to the hall, I see many other hunters and huntresses walking to the hallway and I noticed a cute brown haired rabbit faunas girl walking alone to the hall and I continue to follow Mei to the hallway. Once we arrived at the hall, Headmaster Ozpin was giving a speech, "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." As everyone was silent after the headmaster gave his speech, Miss Goodwitch commanded, "You will all gather in the Ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready, you're dismissed" As everyone head to the locker room to keep their things and get changed into their sleepwear, I head to my own locker and find a sleeping bag and kept my duffel bag and changed into a shirt with cargo pants and grabbed my sleeping bag and closed the locker.

Then, I head to the ballroom and found Mei dressed in simple pajamas with cute kitty patterns and I placed my sleeping bag beside her as I saw her stroking her kitten that is curled up on her lap. I then try to start a conversation with her, "Hey there, Mei" she looks up and sees me waving at her and nods, then continues to read her book. "You don't really talk much, huh? Nice cat by the way, what's its name?" She looks at who was talking to her and said, "Jerry" I gave her a smile and sat down beside her. "That's a nice name" she then nods and doesn't look away from her book. "So, how far are you reading that book now?" She answers, "Halfway" As I looked around the ballroom, I then asked her something, "I see, mind if I stroke your cat?" Still reading her book, she answered "Go ahead" As I slowly stroke Jerry, he purrs and nuzzles my hand as I continue to rub him softly. As she closes her book and puts it away she strokes Jerry and brings him to a cushion which is his sleeping spot. She then goes to sleep, "Good Night, Mei" she answers, "Night" as she falls asleep and I decided to sleep as well.

(The next morning) I woke up and took a shower and then I changed into my combat outfit and gear and head to the canteen. I then took some pancakes, bacon, an apple and a cup of OJ and then look for a seat when I saw Mei, sitting somewhere all by herself. I then sat beside her and greeted her, "Morning, Mei" She then nods and continue to have her breakfast which is a bowl of cereal with a cup of milk. She then puts down her book and asked, "Your weapon?" "Huh? Ohh, my weapon! I use a cleaver blade sword called Queen's Revenge and a long sword called King's Vengeance with two of these hidden blades called Twin Fatalities and various throwing knifes. What about you, Mei?" She closed her book and looks at me, "This" as she shows me her Sniper Rifle which is hanging from her back and then she took out her 2 handguns which are the 45ACP and the 22 Magnum revolver which both had blade add ons. "Cool, what are their names?" "Garuda" as she points to her sniper rifle, "Red Crow" she points to the 45ACP, "Kingfisher" she points to the 22 Magnum revolver. She then keeps her pistols and continues to eat her breakfast while feeding Jerry some bacon she got from the canteen. I looked at Jerry and said, "Hey lil guy" as I slowly rub his head with my finger, Mei gave me a stern look and I immediately as I realized I was disturbing him. We then continue to eat in silence and then I got up after we finished our food and head to the initiation location which is the cliffs. We are then informed by Miss Goodwitch that we will all be given partners today as headmaster Ozpin says that the first person we make eye contact with in the forest would be our teammates for 4 years and I thought to myself, "Oh, crap. This means I could possibly be paired with someone I hate…oh, brother." Mei just stared at me silently and showed no emotion whatsoever to me, I just shrugged and smiled at her. "I hope we become teammates, Mei" She just nodded and looks out at the horizon, thinking about how to land. Then, as Headmaster Ozpin tell us some more important news. "Once you all found your partners, you will head to the northern end of the forest where you will collect a piece of the relic that will determine which team you are in. On the way, you'll meet opposition and I suggest you to not hesitate and destroy everything in your part or … you'll die." As headmaster Ozpin looks at all the freshman and especially at the brown haired rabbit Faunus girl, who nodded quickly and still looks at the forest nervously.

We then get onto the platform and one by one, hunters and huntresses are getting launch up into the air by the platform and when it reached me, I was sent flying into the air and looked around for a tree branch to cling on and I used my hidden blades to cling onto a thick tree branch and slowly drop myself down and landed perfectly on my feet. As I looked around for any signs of Mei, I heard a gunshot and the sound of growling Grimm. I climbed up the tree and starts to scale the forest branch by branch looking for the source of the gunshot and saw Mei, firing her guns at a pack of Beowolves that surrounded her and I jumped down, killing two of the Beowolves behind her and stand beside her, "hey there, Mei" She was aiming Garuda at the Beowolves as she continue talking to me, "Less talk, more fighting" as she continue to shoot the Beowolves with Garuda as I took out my long sword and began to hack and slash at the beowolves until none of them are left. I then sheathe my sword and Mei kept her guns back into their holsters, I look at her and smile. "Looks like you and me are partners now" She only nodded and say, "North, relic. Now" as she began to run to the northern end of the forest. We both stumbled upon the forest temple and I looked around the pillars, seeing various chess pieces and then I picked up the pawn chess piece. "Let's go with this one, is it ok Mei?" as I look at her, she only nodded and pointed up at the hill and we both quickly climbed up the hill with the help of a grappling hook and rocket propulsion boots that I found lying around the temple area. Probably belong to some old hunter who had no use for it.

As we both reached the top, we head to the canteen to have some lunch and wait for the results to be announced. I saw the brown haired rabbit Faunus girl approaching me and Mei and was holding onto Jerry, she said "This is yours, right?" Mei picked up Jerry and replied, "Thanks" and walked with me following her and I sat beside Mei as Ozpin Announce the results of the teams. "Coco, Fox, Velvet Scarlatina and Yatsuhashi. The four of you picked up the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will all work together as team CFVY led by Coco. Good Luck, young lady" As the headmaster gestured to a brown haired girl who is smiling to her teammates who were waving at her. Then, the headmaster announced something special. "Jayden L. Hawksford and Mei Feng Ling, the both of you will be qualify for a special team as the both of you have picked up the gold pawn piece. You both will be joining a team of elites that have supported various hunter for the past year, you will be joining the Solo Support Hunters Brigade and the both of you will be sparring for the second and the third rank of 1st Class Hunter in the SSH Brigade. Please head to the sparring ring." I slammed my head down on the table and sigh to myself, "I knew something like this was bound to happened" As everyone looked at Mei and I and then the both of us got up and head to the sparring ring.

Miss Goodwitch then gestured us to different sides of the arena and as we both stand on opposing ends with our weapons out, "Today, and Ling will be sparring for the second rank and the third rank of 1st class hunter in the SSH Brigade. You may begin your match" As we both got ready and I unsheathe my long sword and cleaver blade, "I'm not going easy on you, you know?" she only nodded and began firing at me with her sniper rifle and as I was getting ready to deflect the bullets with my cleaver, the bullets missed and hit the wall. I taunted her, "I can't believe you miss..." As I turn my head back I saw the bullets ricocheting back at me and I quickly duck down and both the bullets strike each other as I drop down to see her coming at me with her guns firing at me. I took out my throwing knifes and threw it at her feet and she dodged the explosion and continue to fire at me as I continue to throw my knifes at her and she continue to shoot at me with her guns. I took my long sword and began to slash at her with it and she dodges all the strikes with ease and as I slash my cleaver blade upwards she jumped back and starts to fire more bullets towards me and I sheathe my cleaver blade and quickly dodged her bullets. I then rushed and quickly slashed at her with my long sword and taunted her, "you can't fire your guns in close range, huh?" she then eject out her kerambit blade from the handle of the revolver and slashed at me as I lost my balance and was kicked out of the sparring ring by her.

Miss Goodwitch then stopped the match and announced, "Enough. The winner of the match is Ling and from today onwards she will be 1st class, second rank and would be 1st class, third rank. You are dismissed. and Ling, the both of you will be seeing the headmaster in his office for details on your assignment." As I got up and gathered my throwing knifes and got down from the sparring ring, Mei and I then followed Miss Goodwitch to the headmaster's office for a briefing. As we enter the room, we both saw another hunter who is leaning on the wall and looking at us with a serious look. I immediately felt a chill and then the headmaster began to speak to us. " and , congratulations on being the new 1st class hunters of the SSH brigade. Now, I would like you to meet your new leader. Mr. Krishnan Avdoja who is a 1st class hunter, first rank. Mr. Avdoja, if you will." As the dark skinned hunter, who is identified as Krishnan Avdoja approaches us. He shook our hand and introduced himself. "My name is Krishnan Avdoja, call me Krish" I let go of his hand and introduce myself to him, "Likewise, Krish. My name is Jayden Lucia Hawksford and you can call me Jay" Mei also introduce herself to her, "Mei Feng Ling, call me Mei" Krish then smiles at us and say, "welcome to the SSH Brigade, Jay and Mei. I hope that the three of us would be able to work together well for the next three years." I was puzzled and say, "Three years?" He looked at me and says, "I'm a second year in Beacon, Jay and that means once I graduated. It'll either be you or Mei that will be the leader of the SSH Brigade." I nod my head in understanding and said, "I see, well at least I won't be working alone for the next four years then" As the three of us finished introducing ourselves to each other, the Headmaster then gave me and Mei 2 scrolls each and then informs us of our sleeping arrangements. "The 2 of you would be sharing a room with Mr. Avdoja here." The both of us nodded and then we followed Krish to his room and I thought to myself, "Ohh, Brother… This is going to be 4 very long years for me"

**Author Notes: Thank you for reading my story and don't worry, there will be more chapters to come for sure and I hope to get some reviews for this story. Thanks a lot and peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, after revising my first chapter. I have seen some major flaws in my work especially with the dialogue. After some quick changes and improvements, I have brought you all chapter 2 or to whoever is reading this anyway. Peace out.**

**(Jayden POV)**

**Chapter 2: Just Another Day In The Office**

As we arrived in the dormitory halls, I saw the other teams also heading to their own team dorms including team CFVY, who was just nearby our dorm. We then head to Krish's dorm room which is number 987 and he then took out his scroll and unlock the door to let us enter. As Mei and I entered the room, the both of us saw some very strange things on Krish's side of the room which includes dark curtains covering his side of the room together with various tarot symbols and other fortune telling based items such as glass orbs, decks of tarot cards, a tea cup set with dried tea leaves inside of the cup that resemble a werewolf and many other weird things. There are also many books on fortune telling and dust spells, which intrigued me the most as I expect him to be a brute force kind of a guy until I saw those bangles of his on his wrist which must be his weapons. I then look at my side and Mei's side of the room and see our luggage and our beds are already in the room, as I want to give Mei some space since there is a possibility this is her first sleeping in a guy's room. I suggested something to Krish, "Hey, Krish" As Krish looks at me, "Yes, Jay?" "How about we make bunk beds?" Krish nods in agreement, "Bunk beds? Sure, that's alright with me." Then the both of us immediately began to turn both our beds to bunk beds and sort out our luggage at the same time. When we are done, I saw how…wonderful our work was or at least how safe it would be suspended by ropes and held in placed by various unnecessary thick books with a ladder to get to the top bed.

Krish decided to take the bottom bed while I take the top bed. As I began to unpack more of my things, I see Mei's side of the room and I saw barbed wire that separated us from her. I immediately thought, 'Oh, brother… she set barbed wire to separate us, do we seem that dangerous to her or something?" as I sighed and then asked her, "Mei? What's with the barbed wire?" Mei looks at me and says, "Protection" I rubbed the back of my neck and say, "we won't do anything to you during your sleep, you know." "Precaution" As I continue to sigh and put myself down, Krish patted my shoulder and said, "Come now, Jay! Let the woman do what she wants to do! Women are fragile creature who need the protection of men…" was what he said until a thick book came flying and landed on its target, which is Krish's face and he was knocked out and I wave my hand over his face to see whether he was ok or not. Seeing that he is still alive, I left him on the floor and picked up the book which has the title of "The Atlas Chronicalia: 5000 pages Edition by Levi Straussmen". Then, I went to Mei's side and handed back her book as she said thanks and continue to unpack her things. I carried the unconscious Krish and throw him on his own bed and left him there to pass out as I began to arrange my various things which include a toolbox that has the right tools and parts to fix my hidden blades and throwing knifes, a box containing various dust crystals, liquid dust in bottles and metal pieces that I need to fix my weapons, a mini fridge that contains various dairy products and things I use to make my coffees, teas and various pastries and a cupboard containing the various portable cooking tools that my foster parents left to me. There are also various cookbooks, books on Grimm, weapons and of course Ninjas of Love (which was a gift from an old friend). After I sorted out my things, I went to take my bath in the bathroom when the coast is clear, meaning when Mei is already done. After a quick bath and change of clothes, I went to the top bunk and slept for the night. Krish was still passed out and Mei was reading a book about kittens again, before I sleep I wished the both of them good night, "Night, musclehead whether you can hear me or not" It is kinda obvious he can't hear me "Night, Mei. Don't let the bedbugs bite" She nodded in response and I began to sleep like a log.

(The Next Morning) I was still asleep, snoring and enjoying my dreams about a childhood friend and a certain girl in brown hair with fluffy brown ears when I heard an air horn sound that jolted me awake and I fell from the bed. "Ouch, what the hell was that for?" as I look up to see the culprit, who was Krish holding the bull horn while wearing a school uniform which seems to be tailor made for him, though he still looks uncomfortable…probably because of the sleeves. Then, I look over to Mei and saw her in the school uniform and was glad that I was still alive to see this. She was wearing a white shirt, tan vest and a brown jacket that looked perfect on her with a red plaid skirt and long stocking that made her look very cute as I thought to myself, "Oh, lord…thank you for keeping me alive for so long." Then, I immediately got up and took my own school uniform from Krish and head to the bathroom to shower and change, once I got changed into the school uniform and wore my hidden blades and kept my throwing knifes under my jacket. Krish gave me a silver badge with the words SSH and a symbol of a lighthouse which represents Beacon, I took it and wore it on my right vest pocket.

Then, Krish, Mei and I head to the canteen for some breakfast. As I got my own breakfast platter which is bacon, eggs and toast with a cup of OJ. I head to where Krish and Mei sat and saw their breakfast platter which is also same like mine; except for Mei she has milk while the both of us have OJ. As we are having our breakfast, I started to ask Krish some questions regarding the SSH. "Krish, what is the purpose of the SSH anyway?" "That, Jay is a good question. The SSH or Solo Support Hunters are in charge of supporting and assisting our fellow hunters and huntresses in three categories which are combat, survivor and vehicular support. Combat is in a SSH member joins a hunter team on a mission to help boost their combat prowess such as Grimm extermination missions, taking down bandits and et cetera. Survivor is in which a SSH member is to help the hunter team that they are assigned to survive the mission no matter the cost whether the mission is a success or failure, this is one of the most important aspects of a SSH member as we are the ones that will ensure that the hunter teams survive their deadly missions and we also act as guards for them. Vehicular is in which a SSH member is to pilot the various vehicles that is required for the mission such as the F-17XX Blackbird, the high speed dust plane that we use to send hunter teams to their mission locations and the T-90ZX Hovercraft that is used to aid hunters in sea and land missions. All these categories determine what kind of Solo Support Hunter you are, as for me. I am a Combat Support Hunter. Later this afternoon, you and Mei will be put to the test on which type of support hunter you will be in the SSH." "That is a good explanation" Mei just nods and quickly finishes her breakfast platter as Krish and I quickly finished ours as well.

After that, the three of us separated as Krish has a mission with a hunter team. Mei and I then head to Grimm Studies conducted by Professor Peter Port who is a man of big stature, I mean literally. He is wearing a burgundy suit with gold trimmings and gold buttons running down the collar and the wrist. A grey haired and mustached man, he seems to be in mid-thirties. As Mei and I sat down in the middle row of the lecture hall, I saw team CFVY sitting on the other side with the rabbit Faunus girl reading a book sitting beside her team leader. When the class began, I immediately fell asleep. His classes are so boring, saying things that I already know… plus all those tales about him are just mediocre compared to me, and I have to catch 5 beowolves alive just to kill them using different weapons by my master. As I lay my head down on the table top, trying to sleep. Mei is reading her book again, uninterested in the lesson just like me. Though, she does look very cute especially her hairpin that look like a cat paw on the side of her hair despite being emotionless. I'm pretty sure there will be some dumb guy trying to flirt with her sometime in the future that's for sure.

When I heard something about a volunteer for a demo, I unknowingly raised my hand and woke up to see that I volunteer to demonstrate my combat skills in front of the whole class. Professor Port then said, "Well done, young man. You decided to volunteer to show us how skilled the SSH Brigade is! Come down and prove your might to this Ursa Major here." I got us and jumped down to the front of the lecture hall from my seat and activate my hidden blades and check my throwing knifes. As Professor Port unlock the cage by smashing the lock with his blunderaxe, the Ursa smashed the cage door and come charging at me. I immediately threw a barrage of throwing knifes that exploded on impact of the Ursa's body and the Ursa jumped back, surprised. I grinned evilly and began to throw more knifes to the Ursa's eyes and paws, eventually to the Ursa's neck and I jumped on top of the Ursa. That's when I realized I made a mistake, the Ursa was enraged as It tried to get off of its back as I hung on to its back with my hidden blades and tries to stab its neck but to no avail. The Ursa threw me off my back and I sprint to the side of the Ursa and threw more of my knifes that wounded the Ursa and once again, I jumped on the back of the Ursa and finally stabbed its nape with my hidden blades and the Ursa collapsed to the ground and laid dead on the ground. I got off the dead Ursa body and wiped myself clean and picked up my throwing knifes as the class and professor Port applauded for my skills in slaying the Ursa as I smiled and bowed down to the class and the professor as I got up and back to my seat. Professor Port then ended the class and we were dismissed.

After that horrendous class, Mei and I head to another class which is Military and General History by Professor Bartholomew Oobleck. He is a green haired man with round spectacles that wears a white shirt partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He seems to be talking and moving very fast, so fast that he makes some girls look like they were talking in slow motion…well, not just girls anyway. He makes everyone seem like they are talking in slow motion. As he began his lesson on the war between the humans and Faunus, I was just flipping pages on a book as I observed the rabbit faunus girl who is sitting in front of me, paying attention to his lecture and writing down notes. I was seeing how cute her handwriting was and how cute she looks when I felt a pinch on the side of my stomach and saw that it was Mei that pinched me. She then said, "Listen to the class, stop looking at the girl" "Why is it? Are you jealous now, Mei?" I immediately regretted saying that as Mei kicked me in the shin and I cried in pain and agony as it hurts like hell. She's wearing steel tipped boots as well. I then continue to listen to Professor Oobleck's lecture.

(Lunch Time) When Professor Oobleck's class just ended, Mei and I head to the canteen to have our lunch and after having a quick lunch. Professor Ozpin called the both of us to his office and he asked us to change into our combat clothes. As we head to our lockers and got changed and prepped, the both of us head to Professor Ozpin's office and entered. Inside, Krish and Professor Ozpin were discussing something until the both of us entered and close the room door. Professor Ozpin then brief us on the test that will determine our SSH type. " and , glad for the both of you to be here today. Today, I would like to brief you on your test to determine what kind of support hunter the two of you are going to be today. The both of you will travel to Forever Falls to collect the red sap that is requested by Professor Peach for one of her classes and I want the both of you to work together to exterminate this Grimm at the same time." He shows us the picture of a dark, humanlike figure with a lizard tail and long claws and fangs and red eyes. "This is a Dragamantite, a humanoid lizard like Grimm that was recently found in Forever Falls and this Grimm has injured several hunter teams during their expedition to Forever Falls. Slay it and collect a sample for us to further research it." "Yes, Sir!" Mei nods and the two of us follow Krish to the air docks. Krish then said, "Be careful out there, I am only going to be observing you from the Blackbird. I will not engage in combat unless there is an emergency in which one of you is deemed unfit for combat. Is that clear?" I turned to Krish and grinned, "Sure, Krish. Don't worry too much about it, ok?" Mei grips Krish's hand and gives him a small smile in which he blushes a little and he smiles back to us.

As the three of us enter the Blackbird and head to Forever Falls to collect the red sap and to exterminate the Dragamantite, Mei and I got off the Blackbird and I was carrying the jars to collect the red sap and as we are collecting the sap. Mei notices something and took out Garuda and began to search for the target, when I saw her with Hekate out. I immediately took out Queen's Revenge and King's Vengeance and waits for a black figure to appear. As the Dragamantite appear, Mei began to shoot the Dragamantite's legs and I began to charge at it with my cleaver at its legs and my long sword at its head when it shot an acidic substance at Mei and I jumped back to check up on Mei. "Mei! Are you alright?" As I check her vitals, the Dragamantite was going to slash me when my semblance appeared. Four blood red phantoms wielding weapon began to fight the Dragamantite as I began to take care of Mei's wounds and apply some medicine to her open wound, she was passed out and after I treated her wounds, I carried her away to a tree and slowly lay her leaning on the tree. I then rushed to fight the Dragamantite once more.

The Dragamantite was waiting for me to appear and I was wielding King's Vengeance as I sheathe Queen's revenge and took out my throwing knifes to combat the Grimm. The Dragamantite then sprout a blade out of its own arm and charged at me in whom I countered the creature with my own blade and began to hack and slash at the Grimm. As the Dragamantite starts to spit more of its acid at me, I dodge and weave and stab and slash at the creature continuously until I was knocked back by the darn creature. I immediately thought of an idea as I took out a small jar containing a substance called Greek fire as I began to toss above the creature and throw a red throwing knife that shattered and ignite the substance that burn the Dragamantite's skin as I began to hack and slash at the creature once more. The fire definitely affected the Grimm but it wasn't enough as the Grimm is still alive. The Dragamantite then roared at me and charged with superhuman speed and knocked me against a tree. I collapsed and thought I was going to die when I saw Mei driving a Humvee and ramming the Grimm with the Humvee. I immediately began to get up and throw more knives at the creature while Mei was shooting the Creature from a distance with Hekate. The Dragamantite's sword was shattered and I stabbed the creature's exposed neck with my hidden blade and the Grimm felled as it was lying on the ground, dead.

As the both of us collected the red sap and a sample of the Dragamantite, Krish and the Blackbird landed and Krish got out with Professor Ozpin. Mei and I handed the red sap and the sample to another hunter and as he brought the things to the Blackbird, Professor Ozpin was assessing our results. 'I must say, Jayden. You have never failed to impress me; you have shown good skill in combat and great skill in using the various elements of the forest to protect your partner. As for you, Mei you have shown me great skill at maneuvering the Humvee that we dropped down for you and the great assist you have provided for Jayden. However, it seems that you have almost no disregards for your survivability skills if not for Jayden over here and Jayden; if not for Mei over here you would have not defeated the Dragamantite over there. The two of you should engage in more teamwork missions together. , you will be a Survivor Support Hunter and ; you will be a Vehicular Support Hunter. Now, shall we head back to the academy?" As the three of us and Professor Ozpin got on the Blackbird and flew back to Beacon, I was starting to get used to the life to working together as a team with Mei and SSH Brigade members. Hopefully, I could find the Order of Humanity soon and rid the world of the foul Grimm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here comes chapter 3, everybody! Hope you all enjoy this story and hope for more reviews, good or bad! Till then, Peace Out! **

**(Jayden POV)**

**Chapter 3: The Lunar Chaser**

After the fight with the Dragamantite, the three of us and Professor Ozpin arrived at Beacon and the SSH member that was carrying the red sap and the Dragamantite sample followed Miss Goodwitch to a research lab inside the academy. Mei and I decide to head to the SSH office, which was run by a professor. I wonder how this person is like as I follow Krish to the SSH office, will this professor be a musclehead or an intellect of some kind? As I keep wondering about what kind of professor the SSH would have, the three of us have arrived and Krish opens the door to reveal a woman with purple hair talking to the same SSH member that was holding on to the Dragamantite sample. That female Professor turned to us and quickly rush and gave Mei a hug and started to nuzzle and rubbed her head, I was shocked at seeing this kind of person be the one managing the SSH Brigade. After she is done with Mei, who was trying to push her away. The professor turned to me and I was given the same treatment with the professor checking my wrist and other such places where I keep my weapons, I was feeling flustered and tried to gently push her away. After she let go of me, I sigh in relief and Mei was feeling the same way. Then, the female professor introduced herself. "Sorry for that, young man. I was just checking for your weapons that contain Dust. The same goes with you, young lady. Though, you're such an adorable girl I feel like hugging you again!" As the professor tried to hug Mei once again, she hides behind Krish and me as Krish calms down the professor, "Professor, please calm down. These two are our new 1st class support hunters and I am showing them where the SSH brigade normally meets, so if you would please relax for a moment. Then, everything would be alright." The professor tidy herself up and look at us properly, "Once again, sorry for that earlier. My name is Professor Aqua Violette and I am the advisor and head researcher of the SSH Brigade." Then, Mei and I introduce us to professor Aqua. "My name is Jayden Lucia Hawksford and I am a Survivor Support Hunter." As I bow before the professor, "Mei Feng Ling, Vehicular Support Hunter." As Mei does the same.

Professor Aqua is a purple haired woman with a fair complexion and dark blue eyes. She wears a white office blouse and a black office skirt with a white lab coat that has various Dust colors and patterns all over her lab coat. She seems to be a woman of high intellect and a woman with obsession for cute things, as seen earlier with Mei who is trying her best to avoid her or risk being tackled and hugged by the professor again. The professor then tell us about the properties of the Dragamantite that we just slayed earlier. "The Dragamantite sample that the two of you brought for me is definitely something new here. This is the first time I have seen such a humanoid looking Grimm. It even has a semblance, which is not possible unless this creature was a human or a Faunus. Yet, these creatures do not have souls as described in the old times when man first used Dust and Aura against them. This is definitely most interesting" Krish was rubbing his head in confusion as Mei and I were thinking what kind of semblance the creature was using. "This is just a theory, but is it possible for us to create Grimm?" The professor looks at me and thinks about it for a moment "Yes…That is possible. With enough research and samples of the Grimm, theoretically we can create Grimms of our own. Though, I don't know who would even think to make such diabolical creatures to begin with." I was giving off a dark look and an anger filled glare. "The Order of Humanity would, damn bastards would probably create these hybrid Grimms to use it against the White Fang and the Faunus and get rid of them once and for all." Krish was trying to calm me down, "Now, now Jayden. Why would you go accuse an organization that is backed up by the government for? If you go saying such things out loud, there is the chance that even more of the Faunus would be killed by the public due to fear. We cannot speculate unless we get enough proof about this." I was giving Krish a dark look and said, "You don't understand…None of you do!" As I run out of the office and head to the rooftop for some peace and quiet. Krish tried to chase after me but Mei stopped him and said, "Leave him be. He needs time alone." As she heads back to the room to rest. Krish just follows her and was sighing to himself.

(Meanwhile) I was sitting on a box, looking up at the night sky feeling pissed off. "Why would they even understand…my whole life I was abandoned by humans and the only ones who took care of me and show me love was the Faunus and it seems to me that they are even more human than the humans themselves…but, the humans are the ones ruling the four kingdoms. Not the Faunus, why would such good people be treated so unfairly like this? Why, Lord Monty….Why!" As I began to rage on about this predicament, I didn't notice a certain girl who just entered the rooftop and was standing beside me. "Um…hello there" I was shocked for a moment and fell on the ground head first. As I rubbed my head trying to make it less painful, the girl hold out her hand and I took it and got up. I then thanked her and introduce myself. "Thanks for helping me up, the name's Jayden. What's yours?" As she began to blush a little and introduce herself, "My name is…Velvet Scarlatina and I'm from team CFVY. I overheard your ranting earlier…" I was blushing and rubbing my head as I think how cute this girl is, ohh how I want to give her a hug and make her mine right now! "It must be funny; right to hear a guy ranting on about how unfair things are right now…" Velvet was a little flustered and tries to console me, "I actually admire the way you stand up to the Faunus, to people like me…" she smiles at me and I then realized she's the bunny girl that I was friends with during childhood…but I didn't say anything about it and just smiles at her, "Thanks for the encouragement, Velvet. Maybe we could hang out next time when we get the chance, ok?" She then smiles at some more and say, "Sure! Well, I'm going to go sleep now ok? See you later, Jayden"

As she walks away and I fist pump in victory, yes! I finally know her name! Though, I still can't believe that she is my childhood friend…I don't think she remembers me though. Then, as I sat back down on the box and look at the night sky… Mei and Krish enter the rooftop and was standing behind me. I looked back and saw the both of them and immediately got up and said, "Mei! Krish! I'm sorry for earlier…I was just angry at how unfair the Faunus is being treated and I took out my anger on you…will you forgive me?" Krish laughs and Mei giggles a little and then Krish said, "Jay! It's fine! It's also kinda our fault for being a little insensitive as well…and don't worry about . She says she forgives you as well. Let's go back to the dorm, shall we?" As he grins and walks back to the dorm with Mei following him, I thought to myself, "What great friends I have, I'm glad I got to be in the SSH Brigade. Thank You, Lord Monty!" as I head back to the dorm room following the two of them.

(The Next Morning) I was sleeping soundly on my bed when I heard a meowing sound and a felt something furry on top of me. When I opened my eyes, I saw Jerry sleeping, all curled up on my chest as I slowly pick him up and look around to see that it was still early in the morning. I got down from my bed and put Jerry back at Mei's side, who took down her barb wire fence, which I was glad she did so. I placed Jerry back at his sleeping cushion and proceed to make myself a cup of Cappuccino with my coffee making kit, after I am done I drink the cappuccino and smiled, "This is just like old times, when dad used to make it for me every morning". As I continue to drink my cup of cappuccino, Krish woke up from the scent of delicious coffee in the morning and yawned, "Morning…Jay, Why are you up so early today" I look at the sleepy Krish and said, "No reason, want a cup?" As I make another cup of cappuccino for him, Krish was doing some stretches and light exercises and when I am done making it. He slowly drinks the cup and grin in delight, "This is magnificent, and where do you learn how to make a good cup of coffee?" I grinned at him and said, "Delicious, right? I learned from my foster father, who was a great barista back in my hometown." He nodded and continues to drink the coffee, "Your father must be a great barista then, how is he now?" I looked down on the floor and replied, "He's dead now, luckily I kept some of his recipes on various kinds of coffee and learned how to make some of them before he died" As Mei woke up from smelling the coffee as well, she looked at me and I hand her a cup of cappuccino I made earlier for her. She tasted the coffee and gave me thumbs up and said, "Delicious" I looked at her and said, "It's good, right?" She nods and finishes the cup of coffee, and then she heads to the bathroom to bathe and get changed while Krish and I slowly enjoy our cups of coffee. After Mei was done showering and changing, I enter the bathroom and got showered and changed into my combat clothes. Krish did the same after me and the three of us head to the SSH office, it was a Saturday after all and I think professor Ozpin has a mission for us.

As the three of us head to the dining hall for some breakfast, Professor Ozpin beckoned the three of us to his office and the three of us just follow him to his office. After we entered his office and closed the door, Professor Ozpin begins to speak. "The reason I called the three of you today is to help Professor Violette acquire another Grimm sample, one located in the city of Vale. This Grimm is called Lunar Chaser, it is a Grimm that often lurks around the alleyway of Vale during the day and it is in its weakest during the day. So, I want the three of you to help professor Violette acquire the sample as soon as possible." The three of us nodded and I say, "Of course, Professor Ozpin. We will leave right away" As the three of us leave the headmaster office and head to the air docks to the regular dust plane that heads to the city. Mei was reading a book and Krish was shuffling a deck of tarot cards and checking the deck over and over again. I decided to check my throwing knives and my hidden blades to see whether there is any kind of damage or not. As we arrived at the city and got off the dust plane. The three of us were walking around, seeing for any signs of strange things around the alleyway. As Krish and I were asking the townspeople various questions on whether anything strange has happened recently, Mei was wandering into the book store looking for new books to buy or read. As I thanked the last person I questioned earlier, I look around to see Mei gone and I told Krish what happened. "Krish, do you know where Mei has gone?" He looked at me with a funny look, "No, I thought she was with you." I slowly rubbed my head and slowly think about where she could have gone and told Krish something, "I think we should split up to look for her and the Lunar Chaser, I have a bad feeling." Krish nodded and started to run to the East side of the city while I look around various book stores and pet stores, looking for Mei. As I kept searching for Mei, I bumped into Velvet and I quickly grabbed onto her hand before she falls down. She blushed when I was holding her hand and I slowly pulled her up and smiles at her. "Hello, Velvet. What are you doing here?" She holds up a bag of books and says, "Shopping for reference materials" Then, I asked her something else. "Oh, yeah. Velvet, have you seen a green haired girl walking by around here?" She nodded and says, "You mean Mei right, she's in the alleyway when she saw something black inside it and ran after it." I immediately nodded and run off searching for Mei, it's possible she has found the Lunar Chaser.

As I head to the alleyway that Velvet pointed out, I saw a weird shadow like creature that was lurking around the corner. It immediately jumped up to a ladder and I used one of my throwing knives and throw it at its head and it drop back down into the alleyway as I took a chain to tied up the Lunar Chaser and bring it out into a nearby park. As I fling it into the park grounds and unsheathe King's Vengeance, I coat the blade with my blood red aura to augment the blade's cutting edge and was going to decapitate the Grimm until Krish stopped me, he pushed me aside and said, "Are you insane, Jay? Why are you trying to kill Mei for?" Then I looked at the Grimm properly to see it was Mei but with something black and fuzzy on her chest, which must be the Lunar Chaser. I then asked Krish, "So, How do we kill the Lunar Chaser without harming Mei?" Krish then took out a bottle of purple liquid which was an ingredient lethal to the Grimm but harmless to humans and poured it all over Mei, Who screamed in agony as the Lunar Chaser leaped out of her and appeared in front of Krish. I immediately grabbed Mei and placed her in a park bench and picked up her book that she dropped in the alleyway and give it to her. "Stay here, ok? Krish and I will handle the Lunar Chaser" As she nods and I turned back to see Krish firing various fire dust spells at the Lunar Chaser, who was using an aura shield to block the spells. I then charge at the Lunar Chaser and throw several knives at the Lunar Chaser and it all exploded on impact. As I approach the creature to see whether it was dead or not, I was kicked back and the Lunar Chaser suddenly sprout a sickle like blade from its arm and slash at me and Krish. The both of us dodged the slash and I took out Queen's Revenge and began to hack and slash at the beast with all of my strength. The Lunar Chaser had a lot of strength as it blocked a blow from the Queen's Revenge with one hand and pushes me away. Krish then fires some more Dust spells at the Creature and it absorbed the dust to immediately blow back a fire breath at Krish and severely burning him. I kicked the Grimm aside and immediately healed Krish's burn marks with a healing salve and took out a small jar containing Greek fire and throw it at the creature's feet and I throw a fire knife at the jar and it exploded on impact, igniting the Lunar Chaser and severely burning it. The creature the absorbed the flames and started to ignite itself on fire and the sickle blade as well. As it knocked me back and tried to slash my throat, it suddenly stopped and dropped on the ground dead. I got up to see Mei holding Garuda and shot the Lunar Chaser in the head. I immediately carried Krish and lay him on the bench and Mei took out a knife to cut up a sample of the Lunar Chaser and Krish woke up to see his burn marks healed. "Man that was a tough fight. If you and Mei didn't arrive on time, I would have been charred meat on the park ground." As I help Krish up and Mei finished collecting the sample, the three of us head back to Beacon via the dust plane.

When the three of us arrived at Beacon, Professor Violette or Miss Aqua was waiting for us in front of the dining hall and Mei handed her the Lunar Chaser sample and Miss Aqua hugs and cuddles her, Mei tries to push Miss Aqua away but to no avail. As Miss Aqua is enjoying hugging the cute girl, I asked her a question, "Miss Aqua, What is the Lunar Chaser anyway?" As Miss Aqua stopped cuddling Mei and let her go, she said "The Lunar Chaser is a shape shifting Grimm that takes the form of the people that it lays its eyes on. It was actually discovered 5 days ago, before the two of you were enrolled here. I sent musclehead here to try and capture it alive but he couldn't find it at all, even with a good team of hunters this thing is very elusive. It was a miracle the three of you managed to find it for me; I can now research it to my heart's content." As I think back on how the thing shape shift itself in front of me when I encounter it earlier in the alleyway and tried to escape. Krish patted my back and said, "Now that we have finished our mission today, why don't we go and have some dinner now?" I looked at him and Mei and said, "Sure, no problem" as the three of us head to the dining hall for some dinner. I wonder more on where I saw the Lunar Chaser before.

**Well, that was exciting wasn't it? I hope for some reviews on this chapter, good or bad. So, keep on reading folks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, as there are still no reviews but I know out there people are reading and viewing my work so I will do my best. I would also like to thank Blue- The first Traveler and ****ThePhengophobicGamer for favoring this story and for following it****. BTW, this is chapter 4 for all of you out there. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum but My Oc's belong to me! Peace out! **

**Chapter 4: A Relaxing Day Out**

**(Jayden POV)**

As I am lying down on my bed in the dorm room, reading a book on the origins of coffee and thinking about new coffee recipes, Krish is telling the fortune of a classmate of ours in the dorm room using the glass orb. "Fox, your fate is now determined by the great orb of fate… I will now tell you your fortune today…today; you will be having the utmost pain and suffering from something unexpected during the meal of the night…" Fox looks at him and feels skeptical about his fortune, "Hey, Krish. Are you sure your fortunes are right? Why would I be suffering for anyway?" Krish looks at him and says, "That…I'm not sure…" Fox drops down from his chair and rubs his head in pain as he gives Krish a look, "You don't even know what your fortunes mean? Ahh, forget it. I'll just go and do my own thing, thanks for the fortune anyway." As Fox walks out of our dorm room and heads off, I got down and ask Krish something. "What's with you and those weird sounding fortunes anyway, Krish? They sound oddly fake for some reason" He looks at me and say, "Now, now Jayden. You shouldn't doubt the powers of this orb, I once used it to predict the day the king of Mistral almost got assassinated by some assassins and with this knowledge, the royal guards managed to stopped the assassination from happening." I look at him and think about it, then say "That sounds interesting, well I'm going to go buy some ingredients in Vale today. Care to come along?" He shook his head and say, "No, I have a mission after this in the city of Briel with another team. Maybe next time" I nodded and head out of the dorm room.

As I walk out of the dorm room dressed in my normal outfit with my hidden blades in my wrists and throwing knives under my vest, I head to the canteen for some breakfast before heading out to the city. As I was walking, I bumped into Velvet, who was holding a stack of books and dropped them on the floor. I immediately helped her up and picked up her books for her and say, "Are you alright, Velv?" She shyly nodded and says, "Thanks for helping me up, Jay." I smiled and say," Nah, it's my fault you fell down in the first place. Say, do you have any plans now?" She shook her head and say, "I was planning to just head back to the dorm for something and probably go to the library later, why?" I looked and her and then say, "Do you want to go out to Vale with me?" She blushed and then says, "Umm…err…sure, I don't mind" I smiled at her and say, "Cool, I'll see you later in the air docks ok?" She nodded and head back to her dorm room while I head to the dining hall.

**(Velvet POV)**

As I am walking back to the dorm room, I felt a heat rising to my head when he asked me out and left just like that. Though, it's not like I have anything to do anyway. I would have been sitting in the library, reading book alone and feeling lonely. I was lucky to have bumped into him today, though it still hurts from where I fell down earlier. As I arrived to my dorm room, I opened the door with my scroll and head in when I see Fox was holding his stomach in pain and I went to him to check what happened to him, "Fox! Are you ok?" He looked at me and says, "Ugh… I don't feel so good right now. Suddenly, I feel so dizzy after drinking that weird purple drink on Yatsuhashi's table earlier" I went to Yatsuhashi's table and examined the liquid; it turns out to be some kind of dust mixed with some grape soda. Fox then head to the bathroom after Coco came out and he started to barf in the toilet bowl. It sounds so gross when I hear it, I then asked Coco what happened earlier, "What happened here earlier, Coco?" Coco then looked at me and say, "Ohh, Velvet. Yatsuhashi purposely left the grape soda there for Fox to drink because Fox kept disturbing Yatsu when he was studying yesterday. I guess karma hurts, huh?" As she looked at Fox and teases him, "Serves you right for always disturbing Yatsu like that, next time you shouldn't be disturbing others when they are studying." Fox looked at Coco and said, "But I was bored, plus what did Yatsu put in that drink anyway?" Coco then answered, "I think it was some kind of laxative" Fox then felt even more pain and went back into the bathroom and started to go release the content in his stomach through his other hole. I realized that Jayden is probably waiting for me and started to change into some better clothes and get ready to go out when Coco asked me, "What's with the rush, Velv? Going somewhere?" I then answered her, "I'm going out with Jayden, apparently he needs to get some things in Vale today and asked me to accompany him" As Coco listened to my answer and came to her own conclusion, "That means it's a date then" I immediately blushed and retorted, "It's not a date! It's just a…Friendly outing with a friend, I think?" Coco then laughed a little and said, "You think? Of course it is a date; well I got to go out with some friends. So, see you later Velv." As Coco head out of the dorm room and I finished changing and quickly head out to the air docks.

**(Jayden POV)**

After I finished my breakfast in the dining hall and checked up with professor Ozpin and Professor Aqua on whether there will be any mission or not, when they said I was free for the day. I thanked them and head out to the air docks to wait for Velv and saw an SSH member and a hunter fighting and then I separated them and asked, "What happened here, Billy? Who started the fight?" Billy, the SSH member then said, "Jayden, this guy said that the SSH is nothing but useless hunters who couldn't fit in any team and don't deserve to even exist. He then provoked me into fighting him and that's that until you appeared and stopped us" I looked at the other hunter and asked him, "Is that true?" The other hunter was a tall huge guy holding a hammer of some kind and was leering at Billy and says, "You're gonna side with this shrimp, 1st class hunter?" I looked at him and said, "well, you did disturb my fellow teammate and insulted my organization…so, why don't you scram before I beat the living shit out of you?" As I cracked my knuckles and look at him, he says "Well then, try me" I then charged at him and jumped on top of him and throw him to the fountain, after that I knock him out and throw him to some bushes and throw his hammer off the air docks and then Billy looked at me and said, "Thanks for helping me, Jay. I wouldn't have been able to stand up to such a big brute on my own." I looked at Billy and said, "No problem, Billy. Just tell me or any of the other members if somebody tries to threaten you again, ok?" He nods and heads to the SSH office when Velvet arrived and I waved at her. She looked great with that red blouse and that black skirt plus the ribbon she used to tie up her long hair to make a ponytail and the black shoes. I head to her and began to compliment her looks, "Hey there, Velv. You look really great" She blushes and said, "Thank you, Jayden. Shall we go then?" As I nodded and the two of us head to the dust plane.

As the two of us sit in the dust plane as the dust plane took off to the city of Vale, I started chatting with Velvet. "Hey Velv, Do you like to drink coffee?" She looked at me and says, "I guess it depends on how the coffee is made for me" I smirked and said, "Then, you're going to like the place I am going to take you to today" She look at me with a puzzled look as I started to smile funnily.

As the dust plane landed in Vale, the two of us head out to walk to the place I recommended. The both of us were admiring the peaceful atmosphere around Vale when we arrived at a place called the Rabbit House; a young silver haired girl dressed in blue greeted the both of us. "Welcome to the Rabbit House, what would you like to have today?" I smiled at the silver haired girl and sat down on the seat in front of the counter and Velvet sat beside me. "Hey there, Chino. Do you remember who am I?" Chino looked at me and said, "Good morning, Jayden. So, do you want the usual?" I smiled and patted her head softly as Tippy is on the counter top looking at Velvet who was slowly rubbing Tippy. "Sure, Velvet. This is Chino, she's the granddaughter of the café owner and I am a friend of her father. Chino this is my friend from Beacon, Velvet" As the two of them got to know each other, I looked at Tippy and started to rub his head with my finger. "I seriously can't believe you became an Angora rabbit now, I have always thought you to be lying down in your grave." As Tippy glares at me, an orange haired girl came to the both of us and place two cups of Cappuccino in front of us. She bowed and smiled towards the both of us as I began to slowly stroke her. "Hey there, Cocoa. How's your job here, comfy? Hey Velv, meet my adopted little sister Cocoa. She's a worker in this café and Cocoa; meet Velvet my friend from Beacon." As the two of them got to know each other, I asked Chino something. "Hey Chino, where is Rize?" She then answered, "Rize is on a holiday, she went to Mistral with her family for a vacation." I nodded and finished my cup of cappuccino, as Velvet and Cocoa began to talk about how cute rabbits are as they play around with Tippy. A middle aged man with black hair wearing a bartender's outfit enters the shop and approaches us and smiled as he started to rub Chino's head softly. "Hello, Jayden. It's been a long time since you came to the Rabbit House. Is there anything you need?" I looked at him and said, "Ahh, Takahiro. I'm glad that the Rabbit House moved here to the city of Vale and thank you for taking care of my little sister, Cocoa." He smiled and said, "You're most welcome, in fact Cocoa here is a great worker and I would like her to continue to work for her and don't worry, I'll continue to take care of her just as I done before." I bowed to him in thanks and I got off from my seat to get ready to leave as Cocoa held my hand and said, "Brother! Will you come back soon?" I look at her and said, "Well, not so soon Cocoa. But, I'll try to come back here as much as I can. I need to do some shopping now; I'll see you next time ok?" As I pat her head slowly and Velvet got up to follow me, I paid for the bill and waved them goodbye as we leave the Rabbit House.

As the two of us walk around the streets of Vale and Velvet started asking me more about the Rabbit House, "I didn't know you had an adopted sister, Jay" As I began to explain to Velvet, "I adopted Cocoa shortly after I enrolled into Signal and I thought how to take care of her when I stumbled upon the Rabbit House and asked the owner whether there is any job openings for a waitress or not. Takahiro offered to take care of her and I was happy that she enjoyed her life working in the Rabbit House and making friends. Takahiro was my father's junior in culinary school and the both of them were best friends until my foster father and mother were killed by the humans…" As Velvet started to hug my arm and smiles at me, "At least you have Cocoa and the rest of us now…" I slowly stroke Velvet and smiled, "Thanks Velv, you don't know how much I needed to hear that now." As she smiled back, I suddenly remembered what I was going to do. "Ohh, I was supposed to go do some shopping. Come on, Velv. We need to hurry!" As I began to head to the supermarket for some pastry and coffee ingredients that are on sale today, Velvet quickly ran after without realizing someone was tailing after us.

As Velvet and I got out of the supermarket after that sale, I began to carry all the ingredients that I managed to buy in the sale and I smiled at Velvet who was smiling back at me. "Thanks for following me today, these ingredients don't come cheap and this the first time I managed to get these chocolates for just less than 500 liens." She smiled and said, "You're welcome, Jay" I thought of a way to thank her and say, "Hey Velv, want to go get some crepes" She nodded and the both of us head to the park and Velvet sat down on a bench as I place the grocery beside her and head to the crepe store to buy some crepes. The same guy that was tailing the both of us appeared in front of Velvet and gave her a glare of some kind as Velvet look at the guy and the guy asked Velvet a question, "Who are you and why are you around Jayden?" Velvet then answers him, "I'm his friend, Velvet Scarlatina and who are you?" The guy back away slowly and answers her, "Scarlatina…You must be the girl Jayden was talking about…" As Velvet look at him with a puzzled look, I came back to see a guy talking to Velvet and when I reach to check who it was. The guy turned around and looked at me and said, "Jayden! Where have you been?" I handed Velvet her crepe which was chocolate banana and mine as well which was strawberry and whipped cream, then I turned and pulled the guy away from Velvet as he protested, "Let Me Go!"

When the both of us reach somewhere secluded, I push him to the wall and said. "What are you doing here, Samuel? I thought you were supposed to be in Signal Academy." Samuel gave me a look and said, "Well, I came to give you more inside info about the Order of Humanity and they really are creating hybrid Grimm warriors. Though, I couldn't get any evidence about them creating such diabolical creatures." I looked at him and said, "It's alright, thank you for the info. Now, if you excuse me I need to go back to Velvet" As I was going to walk away, he then said. "Your Girlfriend?" I then turned back and slam him into the wall and said, "If you dare say anything about this to anyone in Signal, I will personally go back to Signal to skin you alive…You Got That!" As I drop him down and walk away, he quickly hurries back to Signal.

As I approach Velvet, who was slowly enjoying the crepe I bought for her. I sat beside her and took my own crepe from her and started to nibble on my crepe. She giggles as I look at her and continue to nibble on my crepe. After we finish eating our crepe, I took out a bottle of tea from my bag and pass it to Velvet. She looked at me and asked, "Jay, what's in this bottle?" I answered, "This bottle has some of the best Chamomile tea from another favorite café of mine, the Fleur De Lapin. They make the best teas and I often go there to drink their teas and learn more tea recipes." Velvet nodded and then asked me something, "Jay, who was that guy earlier?" I then slowly answer her, "That guy is name Samuel Atkins, a rookie hunter from Signal Academy who used to study my hunter master Taira Kumayama, a bear Faunus hunter. He was killed by some assassins who I later killed, after disposing of their bodies I bumped into professor Ozpin and he offered me a place in Beacon. Samuel came to tell me something about the Order of Humanity." Velvet went pale when she heard the name and said, "You mean the organization that hates Faunus and wants only humans to live in Remnant…?" I nodded and she was trembling a little and I hugged her close to me as she blushed and look at me, I said "It's alright, Velvet. I won't let the organization get you; in fact I plan to destroy them someday… I told you that I was raised by Faunus foster parents, right? I think, the Order of Humanity is responsible for murdering my parents…" As she heard my story and started to hug me closer to her and I began to blush crimson red, "You poor thing…to lose your parents…it's so sad…" I smiled at her and said, "Velvet, would you be my girlfriend?" as I confess to her, she blush even more and said, "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend" as she give me a kiss on the lips and I kiss her back passionately. After 5 minutes of making out, I let her go and she blush beet red while I rub the back of my head and smile at her. "Well, I guess we should go back right?" She nodded and we walk back to the air docks holding hands.

**Well, that was lovely wasn't it? I would like for some good reviews and I plan to make more pairings soon. Don't worry, soon we will reach the main cast and team RWBY and JNPR will make their appearance in the near future. If you have any questions, please send them to me and I would gladly answer them. Till then, peace out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**As the views keep rising up, I hope for some good reviews on my work soon. Here's chapter 5 and let's get started, peace out!**

**(Jayden POV)**

**Chapter 5: The Seth Lord and the Rise of an Empire.**

(Early Morning) As team CFVY and I are training together in the SSH Training room that has various combat drones in the shape of various Grimms and various Hybrids that we discover so far. Coco was preparing her guns and Fox is fighting against the Grimm drones with his orange curve blades. Yatsu was sharpening his katana blade and getting ready to fight against a Dragamantite drone while Velvet was preparing her box full of dust crystals as she is a mage type hunter who assists her team with dust spells and healing. I was checking my hidden blades and throwing knives, then my long sword and finally my cleaver sword. After checking for damages and found none, Velvet and I got ready to spar and she wore shin guards and gauntlets to protect her arms and legs which indicates she uses martial arts to fight. I thought to myself, "This is going to be a tough fight, I better give it my all." As I draw out my long sword and surround the blade with aura, I charge at Velvet and begin to hack and slash my way into her defense and as she counter my various blows. Suddenly, she grabbed my sword and disarms me and kicks me away. As I was knocked back and quickly got back up, I draw out my cleaver sword and charge at her again but this time she's casting a spell and shoots an Ice spell towards me and I dodge the spell only to end up being kicked in stomach and sent flying to another part of the stage. As I dropped my cleaver sword and got back up, I charge back at her with caution. I circle around her as she closed her eyes and began to use her ears to detect my movement, I draw out some knives and throw them at her feet to cause a distraction and she jumped in shock and I tackle her to the ground and point my hidden blade to her throat and grinned, "Looks like I won, dear. Sorry if it hurts." I kiss her cheek and help her up as she begin to blush and Coco began to smirk and teases Velvet and I, "We came here to practice, not for you and Velv to make out now that you and her are official." Velvet blush even more as I look away and blush as well. I then hug her close to me and rub her rabbit ears softly, "At least I have my own bunny to take care now" as I smile at Velvet and she smiles back at me, Coco took out her scroll and snap a picture as Velv and I were hugging each other. She and I blush even more as Coco keeps her scroll and begin to laugh even more, I let go of Velv and flick Coco in the forehead and say, "We came here to practice, you know" Coco rubbed her forehead to relieve the pain and said, "Jay…, It hurts."

After team CFVY and I finish our practice in the SSH Training Room, team CFVY left for their dorm and I head to the SSH office for a mission. As I enter the office room, Miss Aqua was hugging Mei as Mei was reading her book and Jerry was playing around with other kittens I don't recognize and Krish was mixing around with various dusts to create a powerful dust bomb. I sat on my chair and took out a book to read, as everyone was doing their own business as professor Ozpin enter the SSH office and I stood up in attention and asked professor Ozpin what is the mission. "Professor Ozpin, what is the mission?" He look at me and answers, "You, Mr. Hawksford will be assigned to assist a hunter by the name of Qrow tomorrow morning for the whole day to hunt down this hybrid." As he show me and the others a picture of a Grimm with a stinger for a tail and two pincer for hands. "This is a Seth Lord, a humanoid Grimm with the powers of a Death Stalker and the semblance of this beast is fire. You and Qrow will be hunting for this beast and as always, bring back a sample of the Seth Lord." I nodded and professor Ozpin left the office, I sat back down and look at the picture of the Set Lord. Mei was peering the picture over my shoulder and then she went back to her seat and continues to read her book as Miss Aqua has a class to teach and Krish has a mission with team CFVY to the city of Vale for another case of Dragamantite in the city alleyway.

Jerry and the other kittens jump up on my desk and Jerry begin to nuzzle my hand as I stroke him and the other kitties. Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door and open it to see Velvet holding a box of cookies and pass it to me. I rub the back of my head and took the cookies, and then I kiss her on the cheek and say, "Thank you dear, you're going to have a mission with Krish soon right?" She nodded and said, "You're welcome, dear. I'll see you later then, ok?" As she left and I took the box of cookies and put it on my desk, I went to the mini kitchen and began to brew some Earl Grey tea to go with the box of cookies from Velvet. Mei was playing around with the other kittens as I open the box of cookies and pile them up on a plate and put it at Mei's desk with a cup of tea for her and she nodded in thanks as she began to nibble on a cookie and slowly enjoy the cup of tea. I then drink my own cup of tea and nibble on a chocolate chip cookie while the kittens were playing around with a mecha mouse filled with catnip. After I finish drinking my tea and my cookie, I got up and head back to the SSH Training room for a training session with the 3rd class members.

As I enter the room, I see all the members drawing out their weapons and preparing their dust canisters. When I enter the arena and stand in the middle waiting for all the 3rd class members to appear, they all enter weapons blazing and began to surround me. I said "Alright, for today's training session it will be me versus all 20 of you. Don't hold back, alright?" As I finish saying those words, 5 of them came charging at me with their swords and I draw out my cleaver sword and slash and slam one guy back to the wall. Then, I kick back 2 of them and knock them out and disarm the other 2 and back hand the both of them. 6 of them then begin to fire various dust bullets at me and I throw a barrage of knives to counter their firing and charge and disarm all 6 of the gunners with my hidden blades and knock them out. The other 9 hunters began to slowly approach me and the 4 mages began to launch fire, ice and lighting spells at me and I dodge and weave through all the spells and punch and slam one of the mages to the wall and throw three knives at the other mages and knock them out with the explosion. The remaining 5 including Billy, who is wielding a shield and a hand axe charge at me with his axe in the air and I kick his legs to knock him off balance and knock him out. Then, the remaining four bombers throw all their dust bombs at me and I charge forward ignoring the bombs and knock out all four of them with some punches and kicks. When all of them are down for the count, I stood up and readjust my weapons as most of them began to recover and stand up to pick up their weapons and nurse their wounds.

I got out of the arena and the 3rd class members were packing their weapons and heading back to their lockers to keep the weapons and change back into their uniforms to go to classes. Billy was last out the arena and he says, "Man, you're as strong as always. Aren't you, Jay?" I look at him and smirked, "and you said you wanted to fight Mei, you and the other 19 of you can't even hope to beat me. Forget about Krish, no one can take over his place except for Mei and I. well, I got to head back to the office, got some things to do in the office." As I wave Billy goodbye and head out of the SSH Training room, I walk back to the office and bumped into team CFVY and Krish who are on their way to the Blackbird. Coco was giving me a sly smile, Fox was grinning at me and Yatsuhashi nodded while Velvet approach me and kiss me on the cheek before heading to the air docks. I waved at them and head back to the office, as I enter the office to see that no one was in the office. I close the door behind me and took out my laptop to do some research on the weaknesses of the Death Stalker while brewing a cup of mocha for myself. As I was reading on the various weaknesses of the Grimm, I stumbled upon an internet news article about the increase in Grimm attacks in the outskirt villages and the amount of missing Faunus villagers. I cringed at the amount of missing villagers and close the article.

I close my laptop and pour myself a cup of mocha to drink, as I was drinking the cup of coffee professor Ozpin enter to see me pouring a cup of coffee and looked at me. I turn back to see Professor Ozpin looking at me and I pour another cup of mocha for the professor to drink and as he taste the coffee, he began to smile and said, "Ahh, just like the good old days. I remember drinking coffee as good as this in the Lumiere De Latte, the good times." I place the kettle back on the table and sat down on my own seat and asked professor Ozpin, "You went to the Lumiere De Latte before?" he look at says, "Yes, your father was the one managing it then. Terrier Hawksford, world class barista and bartender. I would often go to the café for a cup of coffee and your father was a generous man, I enjoyed his coffees. I guess the school is lucky to have another potential world class barista and bartender." I look at him at added some details, "Plus chef and pastry chef, I planned to reopen the Lumiere De Latte after I slay all the Grimm and avenge my parents." He nodded and finishes his coffee, then he left the office room after thanking me and I finish my cup of coffee.

I head back to my dorm room and unlock the room door to see not just Jerry, but the other 3 kittens in the office earlier as well. Mei was in the shower and I was playing with the kitten when she came out dressed in her pajamas and picked up Jerry and began to stroke him as I pick up the other three kittens off Krish's bed and place them on Mei's bed, to which Mei begins to play around with them using a little yarn ball. As I enter the bathroom to bath and change my clothes, Mei took out another book to read and sat on her bed reading and playing with the kittens. As I come out of the bathroom after I finish my bath and jump up to my bed to sleep early, I wish Mei good night and then slept. The next morning, I got up and get ready my equipment such as my hidden blades and my throwing knives, my long sword and finally my cleaver sword. After checking all of my equipment, I pack some salves and dust crystals for emergencies and adjust my combat clothes properly. After I done all my preparations, I head to the dining hall for some breakfast and I took a bowl of cereal and some milk plus a cup of OJ and sat beside Billy who is going to pilot the Blackbird and pick up team CFVY and Krish afterwards. Billy was having a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon with a tall glass of milk. After the both of us finish our breakfast, we both went our separate ways as I am heading to the dust plane to Vale and Billy is using the Blackbird.

When the Dust plane arrives in the city of Vale, I got off and began to look for Qrow. Professor Ozpin described him as a bespectacled man with short black hair wearing a black scarf and a black suit with a scythe as black as the night sky. When I was walking around the city, professor Ozpin sent me a message saying that Qrow was waiting in a café called the Rabbit House. Perfect, just perfect… As I head to the Rabbit House and enter the café, I see a guy with black hair and wearing a black suit drinking a cup of coffee and Cocoa was serving him a plate of cookies that he began to slowly enjoy. I sit beside him and look at Cocoa, "Hey there, Little Sis. How are things in the Rabbit House?" She looked at me and hugs me in excitement, "Big brother! I'm so glad to see you again." I smiled and said, "You do know it has only been two days you know since I last saw you?" She looks at me and say, "But I still miss having you around…" I smiled and started to stroke her softly while the man in the black suit look up and asked me something, "Are you Jayden Lucia Hawksford?" I look at him and nodded, "Yes, I am Jayden Lucia Hawksford and I have been sent by professor Ozpin to help you locate and kill the Seth Lord" He nodded and finishes his coffee and plate of cookies. Then, he got up and I got up as well. I bid Cocoa goodbye as Qrow pay his bill and the both of us exited the Rabbit House.

As the both of us begin to walk around Vale, looking for any signs of the Seth Lord and as we are walking around he asked me about my old master. "So, Jayden what did you learn from master Kumayama?" I answered his question, "I learn how to fight with my hidden blades and how to channel my aura into my swords and create various phantom clones to fight in battle. Master fights the same way last I heard." Qrow nodded and looks at me, then says "Say, Jayden. Next year, my two nieces will be attending Beacon as freshmen. Could you help me look after them while they are in Beacon?" I nodded and say, "I'll be glad to take care of them but I'm sure they will be able to take care of themselves" he nodded and begin to laugh and I laugh with him while walking around the city of Vale when suddenly, a man wearing a red cloak and red armor was walking into a building with the Order of Humanity sign which is a Shield with two hand clasped together in the shield and the words on the shield is "A Faunus Free World Is Our Dream". I clenched my fists in rage and was going to destroy the Order of Humanity's base but Qrow stopped me and says, "Not now, I think the Seth Lord is inside the building. Let's wait later; we will take them out when they come out with the Seth Lord." I nodded and wait with him in the park.

When night approaches, 30 Order of Humanity henchmen came out with the Seth Lord in chains and a Faunus man in chains with a Beowulf in chains. Qrow and I appeared and I assassinated two of them with my hidden blades and Qrow slash and kill 5 of them with the scythe. The rest of the henchmen immediately draw out their weapons and began firing at the both of us and I throw a barrage of knives at the henchmen, killing 10 of them while Qrow slash the rest of the henchmen into shreds. After killing all 30 henchmen, another 50 henchmen of the Order came out of the Building with a guy dressed in red and black called the Cardinal who is the Order's equivalent of a captain that is leading the henchmen into fighting us. Qrow and I began to slash and kill all the henchmen with our weapons and when we kill 40 of them, the Cardinal release the Seth Lord and the Seth Lord swipe and knock the both of us back.

Qrow jumped back up and picks up his scythe and charges at the Seth Lord while I summon my phantom clones and the four clones charge at the remaining henchmen, the Cardinal in a panic took out a bottle filled with a mysterious green liquid and forcefully pour it down the Faunus's mouth and push the faunus to the Beowulf which merges them together to form a Dragamantite and my phantom clones got ready to kill the henchmen and the Dragamantite while I help Qrow kill the Seth Lord. The Seth Lord used its stinger tail to swipe at me and I dodge and slash the stinger off with my cleaver sword and the stinger fell off but when I was going to pick up the stinger, the Seth Lord uses its pincer in a rage to try to cut my hand off but Qrow distracted the beast and continue to slash at the Seth Lord with his scythe which is not doing much due to it being impervious to the Seth Lord's Bone Armor. I quickly pick up the stinger and pour it with the purple potion that the Grimm find repulsive and I charge at the beast with the stinger covered in the purple liquid and jammed it into its thick armor that pierce right into its chest and the Seth Lord roared in pain and drops down on the floor and wriggles around in pain as Qrow slams down on the stinger with his scythe and effectively killing the Seth Lord.

After we dealt with the Seth Lord, The remaining henchmen and the Cardinal plus the Dragamantite was charging at us with their weapons drawn and Qrow and I charge at them with our weapons drawn. I was wielding my cleaver sword and my long sword as I slash and hack at the henchmen while Qrow chopped the Dragamantite in half while the Cardinal drop down on the floor in fear as he see all his men dead on the ground and the Seth Lord and the Dragamantite dissipate into smoke. Qrow slowly approach the Cardinal who was shivering and cowering in fear. As he was about to kill the man, a dark figure came from above and I pull Qrow out of them way who jump back and the dark figure land in front of the Cardinal, who was weeping in joy as the dark figure reveal himself to be the King of the Order, the strongest human warrior in the Order of Humanity. He was looking down at the Cardinal and as the cardinal was about to thank him, the King killed him by piercing his chest with his Grimm claw and absorb his whole body into him giving him more aura. The King looked at the both of us and said, "Hello there, my name is Lord Craig Eisenhower, King of the Order and I welcome you to your doom!" as the both of us look at him warily.

Eisenhower then charges at the both of us and I kicked him in the gut, knocking him back and he growled in anger and charges again at me and when I raised my cleaver blade to slice his Grimm Claw off, my cleaver sword disintegrates into dust as soon as it touches his Grimm Claw and I jump back, holding onto my long sword and watch in horror as the cleaver sword dust was being absorbed into his Grimm Claw and the Claw turns into a Cleaver blade with a human hand holding onto the blade and his other hand became a Grimm Claw. Eisenhower then laugh maniacally as he saw my look of horror and rage as I charge at him and he swipe back at me with the cleaver blade arm and snaps my long sword in half, Qrow then appear from behind and slices both his arm off and Eisenhower growl in pain as his two arms were severed from his body. I rise back up and was charging at him with my throwing knives drawn and my hidden blade out to kill him but suddenly I felt a pain in my gut and saw blood gushing out of my wound and I was tossed aside somewhere and lost consciousness.

**(Qrow POV)**

As the young hunter was down for the count, the King grew back his two arms and gave me a look of rage and jumps away, leaving me with the young hunter who was injured from having his gut penetrated by the Grimm Claw. I check for any serious injuries and it was lucky that none of his organ was affected but he is losing a lot of blood, I pick up my scroll and called Ozpin for help. As a black dust plane arrived and land on the road, a team of 5 hunters emerge and a rabbit Faunus girl look at the young hunter and started to cry in despair. A dark skinned hunter then pick up the young hunter's body and the hunter in green pick up the two pieces of his long sword as the remaining two hunters pick up their grieving partner and the five of them head back into the black dust plane and I enter along with them.

As the black dust plane took off for Beacon and the rabbit Faunus girl, who identify herself as Velvet Scarlatina asked me how was the young hunter injured, "How did Jayden got hurt and who did this to him?" I answered, "It was not a Grimm but a human with the powers of a Grimm, and he says his name was Craig Eisenhower." She went pale when she heard the name and the dark skinned hunter then asked Scarlatina, "Velvet, do you know Craig Eisenhower?" She nodded and said, "Craig Eisenhower is the notorious Faunus killer and is bailed by the government and he eventually formed the Order of Humanity, all the Faunus know of him and we fear one day he would begin his killing spree…" then she look back at me and asked, "How did Eisenhower injure Jayden?" I answered her, "By using the power of his Grimm Claw, he pierced his armor and severely injure him in the gut" She then couldn't hold it and began to cry again as the girl clad in brown and the other guy hunter began to comfort her as the dust plane arrive to Beacon.

**(Velvet POV)**

As the Blackbird landed in the air docks of Beacon, a team of paramedics arrive to pick up Jayden and they immediately brought him to the infirmary and professor Ozpin said to the five of us, "I know that the five of you are extremely worried about Mr. Hawksford, but he will be treated with care and we will make sure he recovers. I suggest that all of you head back to your dorm rooms and Qrow, I would like to have a word with you." As the professor and guy in black head into the headmaster office, I head back to the dorm room with my team and I pray in my heart, "Please be safe, Jayden…"

**(Jayden POV)**

(3 days after the Eisenhower incident) I slowly wake up to see my stomach bandaged and my right hand fitted with an IV unit and I felt something beside me and it was Velvet, who was sleeping soundly on a chair and I was going to touch her cheek when a nurse came to check on me see me awake and was glad, she then called the doctor who was checking my wound and my body condition and then Velvet woke up and look at me and slaps me in the face. I winced in pain as I felt the pain on my left cheek and she cries on my shoulder and I slowly wipes her tears off and smile at her. "Morning, Velv. I'm sorry if I worry you…" She lets go of me and looks away angrily, "You should be sorry, do you know how worried I was? I couldn't even sleep without worrying about your condition… the doctors says that your body's vital chart kept going up and down and it only made me even more worried of you…I thought you were going to die…" as she began to cry on my shoulder and I kiss her forehead and slowly stroke her, "I'm sorry for everything, dear…" as I kiss her on the lips and she kissed back while she was crying and the door opened to reveal Professor Ozpin, Miss Aqua, Mei, Krish and the rest of team CFVY looking at us with a sly look as Velvet let go of me, blushing beet red while wiping her tears away and I smiled at all of them, "Sorry if I worry all of you."

Professor Ozpin then explained that they managed to acquire the sample of the Seth Lord but they couldn't find out any information about Craig Eisenhower. Krish then brought a familiar long sword which now has a blue Ice dust blade with the same rapier guard. I smiled at him and thanked Krish for repairing my long sword and I sheathe the sword and kept it beside me, the rest of team CFVY began to have fun teasing Velvet about us as Velvet said her goodbyes and they wish me a speedy recovery, I waved at them goodbye before they leave and it was only miss Aqua, Mei, Krish and professor Ozpin in the room. I then asked the headmaster something, "Professor Ozpin, I plan to take down the Order of Humanity whether they are back up by the government or not. Do you think you can help me achieve that?" The professor then replied, "I will do what I can to help the SSH Brigade achieve this mission, don't you worry Mr. Hawksford. In return, I expect a cup of good coffee from every now and then." I grinned at him and said, "Sure, sure professor." As Professor Ozpin head of the hospital room with Miss Aqua, I faced Mei and Krish and asked, "Will the both of you help me in this mission?" Mei nodded and gives me a rare smile and Krish grins at me and says, "The two of us will do anything for you, Jay. Just say the word." I look at the both of them and say, "I want to grow stronger, can you help me become stronger?"

**Man! That Was Thrilling, wasn't it? Well, I hope to get many reviews and views from this and for those who have continue to read my story. Team RWBY and Team JNPR will be coming soon in the next chapter together with some new surprises for all of you! Until then, Peace Out! **


	6. Chapter 6

**After the near death incident involving the Seth Lord and The King of the Order, Jayden has grown in strength and the SSH Brigade has grown into an important thing over the past few months, now I am going to intro team RWBY for the first time. RWBY Belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum but my Oc's belong to me, Peace Out.**

**Chapter 6: Meet Team RWBY (part one)**

**(Jayden POV)**

After the mission with Qrow to hunt down the Seth Lord and unfortunately, the highest ranking warrior of the Order has appeared and he has almost killed me if not for Qrow. Vowing to take revenge not just for my foster parents and my old master, but also for my girlfriend Velvet and for all the Faunus people and for my friends in Beacon I will kill Eisenhower before he destroys what is precious to me. After losing my Queen's Revenge, my cleaver sword to Eisenhower and got King's Vengeance snapped in half… I have gained a new long sword with an Ice dust steel and a rapier guard hilt, I have rechristen the long sword Chrysaor, the godly blade of the heavens and I have changed my two hidden wrist blades with a hidden pivot blade that is ivory white with gold angelic patterns on the blade named Epsilon and a hidden hook blade that is obsidian black with silver demonic patterns on the blade named Chaos and I still have my collection of dust infused throwing knives called the Elementals. After learning more combat skills from Krish and Mei and improving my stamina, even though I believe I am strong enough I will still train to be even stronger to protect those I love and cherish.

**(Mei POV)**

As the conflict between the White Fang and the Schnee Dust Company continue over the past few months, The Schnee Dust Company has no choice but to hire the famous SSH Brigade that have work for various clients and succeed in all their missions. I have been personally hired by the Schnee Dust Company's CEO to guard a shipment of their Dust supply onboard their own cargo train. As I am waiting for any signs of the White Fang showing up in the train conductor's compartment with Garuda out and ready, there were two individuals jumping down from the cliff side and onto the cargo train.

As the red haired swordsman with horns slash open the top of the cargo train and the girl with the black bow jumps down into the cargo train and the swordsman follows her. As the both of them land in the pitch black compartment, the red swordsman walks to the middle of the compartment and the Schnee mechanical soldiers begin to activate and identify the intruders when the red swordsman slice the mechanical soldier to pieces and the rest of them begin firing at the red swordsman and the girl with the black bow joins the red swordsman with her weapon, a black sickle connected with a ribbon.

As I ready my aim on the red swordsman's katana using Garuda, I breathe heavily in and out and ready my aim once again. Then, I fire three rounds and bend all three bullets using my semblance Bullet Dance to push back the red swordsman and the third bullet knock the blade off the swordsman's hand and the katana impale itself on the roof. As the red swordsman use his hilt to fire at the mechanical soldiers and the girl begin destroying more of the drones with her weapon as I ready to fire once more at the girl with Garuda. As I fire once at the girl, she managed to detect the bullet shot and tried to block it but the sheer force pushes her and the red swordsman back and knocks the both of them down.

The red swordsman immediately jump up and pull his sword down to slash at the last mechanical soldier in that compartment and the two of them force open the door to the next compartment which is a flatbed cart and more of the mechanical soldiers appear to intercept the both of them as they begin fighting them. I reload my sniper rifle and ready my aim at the red swordsman left leg and fired, as the red swordsman detect the bullet and tried to deflect it but the bullet managed to hit part of his left leg and he wince in pain but continue to press on the battle and started to fight more ferociously against the mechanical soldiers while the girl use her weapon to decapitate the remaining mechanical soldiers.

After they were done with the mechanical soldiers, they reach a compartment with the shipment of Dust. As the girl begin to show concern for the safety of the train crew but the red swordsman show no concern as he pass the girl some explosives. Just as the girl was about to leave with the explosives, the Spider Droid appear in that compartment and begin to combat against the two.

As the red swordsman and the girl tried to destroy the Spider droid but none of their attacks work against the Spider droid, the Spider Droid prepares an energy attack that blast the red swordsman and the girl back into another flatbed cart and the Spider Droid came out of the compartment and begin firing more bullets at the both of them.

The red swordsman then orders the girl to buy him some time and as the girl begin slashing and hacking at the giant Spider Droid with her weapon, the red swordsman ready his stance and as the girl backs away from the droid. The Spider Droid fires another one of its energy attacks at the red swordsman but the red swordsman absorbs the attack and counters with a slash that obliterates the Spider Droid, as he is heading to join with the girl. The girl was standing on another flatbed compartment with the dust supply and she sever the connection between the two train cars as she says something to the swordsman and when he tries to follow her, he kneels in pain and clutches his wounded left leg.

As the girl with the black bow was going to leave, I went down and draw out Red Crow. I pointed Red Crow at the girl's head and said, "Drop your weapon, now" as the girl drops her weapon and I pick it up with my other hand and says, "Now, turn back". As the girl turns back to face me, she kneels down and I ask her, "White Fang?" she then answers, "Former, I just left the White Fang… I couldn't hurt the innocent people in this train unlike my partner" I then kept Red Crow and help her up and hand her back her weapon. As she sheathes her weapon, she then asks me something. "Who are you?" I then answered, "Mei, SSH Beacon Academy". Then as I turn my back on her, she jump and use her weapon to hook herself on a branch and left the train as the train arrives at the station.

Then as I arrive at the train station, a silver hair man in a white suit in which I assume is the Schnee Dust Company's CEO Mr. Schnee. As I got off the train, Mr. Schnee approaches me and thanks me for guarding his cargo train. He then offers me a ticket to see his daughter sing, as I accept the ticket and follow him to the concert I took out my scroll and informed Professor Ozpin that I completed the mission and closes it back as we reach the concert. I sat on a seat beside Mr. Schnee and as the audience begin to gather and got seated. The curtain reveals itself and the announcer welcomes someone by the name of Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.

As the heiress begin to sing a song entitled "Mirror Mirror", a flashback of the heiress's trial with the Giant Armor begin to be shown to the readers. The flashback happened in an area called the White Castle as the heiress begins her fight with the Giant Armor. The heiress draws out her rapier and the Giant Armor charges at her with his giant claymore, the heiress's superior speed and quick attacks lands some blows into the Giant Armor but it does little damage. The Giant Armor then knocks her back with the flat side of the claymore and she is on the ground.

The heiress then begins to fight on the defensive side as the Giant Armor begins to lunge and slash at her with the claymore. Then, the heiress uses her semblance and creates several glyphs to jump around in midair and dodges all the Giant Armor's movement and the Giant Armor counters by punching the heiress while the heiress couldn't dodge the blow and that punch sends her back down on the ground. Moonlight shines down on the ground and the heiress's face can be seen with blood dripping from the left side of her face.

Then, the heiress begins to activate red dust in her rapier and reflect the armor's attacks back at the armor and the armor lost its balance and fell down. The heiress then switches to using blue dust and encased the Giant Armor's feet in ice and disarms the giant armor with a swift attack. The Giant Armor then frees itself and charges at the heiress with its bare hands and tries to crush her with its fist but the heiress dodges and blasts the Giant Armor into the air and keeps it suspended with various black glyphs. She then jumps up in the air and uses the combined dust into white dust, coating the blade and she charges at the armor and pierces it that destroys the entire armor and she stood up to sheathe her rapier and the flashbacks ends.

The heiress is then finishes singing her song and she gazes at the moon before bowing at the audience in which I applaud for her performance. Mr. Schnee then wanted to invite me to meet her backstage but I politely decline saying I need to head back to Beacon Academy; he then nodded and left me alone as I head back to the air docks to the dust plane that will take me to Beacon Academy.

**(Krish POV)**

Over the few months of training and missions I have gone through with Mei and Jay and all this time…I have never been to any freaking bar in Vale in a long time! Dammit! I'm so pissed off that there is no chance for me to even drink. Then, Billy the SSH Blackbird pilot said that he knows a great bar in Vale and I immediately have him take me there. As we reach the bar that Billy was saying, I was shock to see that it was The Club own by my old friend, Junior Xiong. Billy then said, "From what I heard, this is the best bar in the city of Vale. I have been here countless times now, I'm sure you will have a great time here." As I laugh nervously and look up at the sign, I enter the bar with Billy entering first and I follow him behind.

As Junior was behind the bar counter looking at us approaching, he was going to say something to me but I immediately give him a signal to pretend that he did not recognize me. Junior then said, "Welcome to The Club, what would the both of you like to have?" As Billy and I got seated, Billy said that he would have the usual which is tequila and when Junior reaches to me, I said to him "Pretend that this is my first time coming to your bar" he then give me the rubbing fingers sign meaning he wants some money, I then took out 500 lien and secretly pass it to him while Billy is not looking. I then order some Gin and I said to Billy, "Hey, Billy. Do you know that those who came here before must pay the bill for their friends that come here for the first time?" Billy then looks at me at me and says, "You must be joking, right Krish? Please tell me that you're joking..?" Junior then says, "Billy, he's true. It is a tradition in The Club; don't tell me you haven't heard of it before?" Billy then drops his head in surrender as I give Junior thumbs up and Junior gives me thumbs up in return.

(2 hours later) I was drinking so many types of alcohol, that I become extremely drunk. I finish drinking my glass of Gin and I throw the empty glass into the floor as I shout "Another!" Billy was looking at me and sighs to himself as he peer into his wallet and thinks about how all his hard earn lien is going to be spend on drinking only, he sighs even more as he drinks a glass of martini. Then, as a blonde girl enters the bar and 2 girls exits the bar, one wearing black battle armor and another wearing black kunoichi outfit, the blonde girl looks around then heads to the counter and orders something, "Strawberry Sunrise, No Ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas" as Roman Torchwick left with some guys wearing black suits and red ties.

Junior approaches the blonde girl and then proceed to have a conversation with her, "Aren't you a little too young to be in this bar, Blondie?" She then giggles, "Aren't you a little too old to have a name like Junior?" he then looks at her and says, "So, you do know who I am. You got a name, sweetheart?" she smile sweetly at Junior and says, "Yes, Junior. I've got several. But, instead of sweetheart how about you call me sir?" as she grabs his groin and squeezes his groin causing him to cry out in pain comically and Billy also felt some pain and clutches his own. She then says, "People say you know everything." As she brings up her phone to his face and shows him a picture, she then says "Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go" Junior then says, "I've never seen her before, I swear!" she then says, "Excuse me?" he then repeats, "I swear, sir!" as Junior's henchmen begin to surround Junior and the blonde girl, she then says "Looks like we have an audience, This must kind of embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward..." then Junior says something, "Listen, Blondie sir. If you want to make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!" Then she let go of Junior's groin and he sighs in relief as he shouts something at her, "You'll pay for that!" as he put on his shades and walks away when the blonde girl slowly follows him and says, "Oh Junior, I was just playing with you! Don't be so sensitive! Come on, let's kiss and make up, okay?" he then turns around and Billy was trying to warn him but to no avail as Junior says, "Huh? Uh, Okay." As he leans in ready for her to kiss him, he instead kiss her fist as she punch him in the face and sends him flying across the bar and Billy immediately jumps behind the bar counter as I continue to pour some alcohol into my glass to see that the bottle broke and it was empty, I then stand up and shouts "Give me some alcohol!" as I charge at the henchmen and begin to throw the bar chair at one of them and set fire to another henchmen with a dust spell.

As the blonde girl and I begin to pummel and beat the living crap out of the henchmen, the Bear DJ took out a machine gun and begin firing at me and the blonde girl and I counter by firing another fire dust spell at the Bear DJ as I took an empty glass bottle and smash it over a henchmen's head and then the blonde girl finishes the rest of the henchmen. Then, the Malachite Twins Melanie and Militia appear and Melanie started to kick at me with her blade heels and counter by throwing her into a pillar of glass and the blonde girl was punching Militia into the ground, knocking her out.

I then in a drunken state took a bottle of tequila and set in on fire with my signature move, Crossfire and I was mumbling the words while the blonde girl dodges the fire and shouts at me, "Hey! What was that for, Big guy!" as she charge at me and I charge at her and we were going to punch each other when Junior appear with his club, she and I nodded to each other and the both of us punch him in the face sending him out of his own club into the air as the blonde girl said to me, "You're actually not bad, I guess I'll see you next time big guy!" as she left the bar and I collapse onto the bar floor. Billy helps me up and looks at the bartender and says to him, "I won't say anything if you won't say anything, do we got a deal?" the bartender look at him and nods as Billy carry me out to see the Blonde girl talking to a girl in red and the girl in red say something about going to a weapon's shop. I look at the blonde girl and smile at her while she winks at me and left on her bike.

**(Jayden POV)**

While Mei is on a mission for the Schnee Dust Company, something about guarding their cargo train and Krish was out with Billy. Something about looking for the best bar in Vale and what not, I was training on how to generate more Aura with Miss Aqua and Velvet who was watching me train my aura. After I manage to generate more than 200% the usual amount of aura, I drop down on the floor and pants a lot feeling extremely tired. Velvet then helps me up on a chair and kisses my cheek and I blush and smiles to her. She smiles back at me while Miss Aqua smirks and looks at the both of us, "The two of you make a great couple, you know" she and I blush beet red and then I reply, "But we are a great couple" as I smile at her and she kisses me on the cheek again, I kiss her lips and she kisses me back. The both of continue to kiss until Miss Aqua coughs loudly and the both of us stop and let go of each other, Velvet blushing even more and I rub the back of my head blushing even more. Miss Aqua then said, "Jayden, this is a practice room not your make out are. Now, come with me. I need to go restock on my dust supplies for classes." I look at her and groan, "Now? But it's late at night now…" as I look at her with puppy eyes, she looks away and says "I don't care, now come with me." As Miss Aqua walks out of the practice room and I follow suit after giving Velvet a kiss on the cheek. She said goodbye to me and walks back to her room.

As Miss Aqua begins to tease me about you Velvet, "So, how long have you and bunny girl been together now? Have you two been going together at it like rabbits?" as she grins even more to me and I blush a lot and shouts, "Hey! We're not that crazy!" she laughs and says to me, "Yeah, Yeah!" I just sigh and follow my advisor to the dust plane.

As we got off the dust plane and head to the city of Vale, Miss Aqua was walking around aimlessly looking for an open dust shop and I just follow her until I see a group of thugs following a guy in a white suit and a bowler hat. He was pointing his walking stick at the old shopkeeper and his thugs were taking the dust using their canisters. As one of the thugs was going to take the dust, he saw a red hooded figure reading a magazine and draw out his red machete and shouted something at the figure, when there is no response he roughly tug at the figure's shoulder to see that it was a young girl with headphones on and when she took it off, the thug then threaten her and she just kick him out of the dust shop window and the bowler hat guy order the other thugs to handle it but the thugs were being beaten to a pulp. I then told Miss Aqua to wait outside and charge at the dust shop to see that the young girl handled all the thugs and the guy in bowler hat was walking out with a suitcase full of dust crystals and I was standing in front of him saying, "Going somewhere, bowler hat guy?" as I point Chrysaor at him.

The bowler hat guy then fire a fire dust crystal and the young girl charge at him and tries to slice it to bits but the bowler hat guy knocks her back and I stab him in the shoulder with Epsilon and punch him back into the store but he kicks me in the gut and throws another dust crystal at the young girl and shoots it with the walking stick. As the smoke covers the whole area, the smoke dissipates to see that the bowler hat guy was climbing up the stair and I climb up the building using Chaos's hook and the young girl fires her way up using her scythe. As the both of us reach the top, the bowler hat guy then said "My, My Red. Isn't it past your Bedtime?" I pointed Chrysaor at him and said, "Aren't you a cocky one now, bowler hat guy?" as I charge at him and slash his injured shoulder with Chrysaor and he jump back, holding onto his shoulder. He then jumps down and holds onto a rope and enters a dust plane with a woman piloting it, the bowler hat guy then told the woman to take us out and the woman stands up and faces the both of us and she fires a barrage of flames when Miss Goodwitch and Miss Aqua block the blow with their own Dust spell and they begin firing back at the dust plane but the woman block the attacks and the dust plane got away. As the young girl was being all obsessed with Miss Goodwitch and Miss Aqua, Miss Goodwitch grabs the young girl and gestures me to follow her.

The young girl was brought to the SSH Interrogation room and Miss Goodwitch was reprimanding the young girl for being reckless, ill-advised and all such bad things. When I saw the young girl pointing at me and then Miss Goodwitch said something around high level hunter and she look at me with awe. Miss Goodwitch then continue to reprimand her and slaps her wrist with her riding crop and then Professor Ozpin enters the Interrogation room with me holding a plate of assorted cookies and a pot of tea with three tea cups and I begin pouring some Earl Grey tea for Professor Ozpin, the young girl and Miss Goodwitch and place the plate of cookies in front of the young girl. I then stand beside Professor Ozpin and silently hold the pot.

Professor Ozpin then begins to question the young girl where she learn her skills with the scythe and I only ever saw one person with such skill, Qrow who saved my live a few months ago. The young girl replied saying that she was taught by Uncle Qrow in Signal Academy and that she was complete garbage before her uncle took her in and taught her the necessary skills. I went and grab the girl's shoulder and ask her something, "You know Qrow? Are you his niece then?" She nodded and look at me with a puzzled look while I let her go and gently rub her shoulders, then I went back and stand beside the professor. The young girl then introduces herself as Ruby Rose and when professor Ozpin offers to let her in to Beacon Academy early, she gladly accepts the offer and Miss Goodwitch exits the room with professor Ozpin and I smile at her and say, "So, Ruby. You're going to be a freshman in Beacon huh. The name's Jayden, nice to meet you and hope to see you soon and Ohh, I made that plate of cookies. Eat them up ok?" as I walk away smirking to myself about her potential. She then look at me in more awe and started to devour the plate of cookies.


	7. Chapter 7

**As the views keep rising, so shall the chapters keep coming to you. To all those that have continue to read my work and for those who are new to this series, I hope you guys enjoy reading these stories of mine. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum but my OC's belong to me. Peace Out.**

**Chapter 7: Meet Team RWBY (Part Two)**

**(Ruby POV)**

After I was released by the headmaster of Beacon, Miss Goodwitch said something about the hooded hunter being a 1st class hunter and he evens makes good cookies. I hope to meet him again, I want to see his weapons and hopefully get some cookies again. As Yang and I board the dust plane to Beacon, the both of us were talking about how I manage to get into Beacon. Yang was just happy that I am going to join her in Beacon, though I miss my friends in Signal. At least I hope to meet that hunter again in Beacon.

I also see many other types of hunters in the dust plane such as a muscular hunter in training holding on to a baton that I presume is his weapon and a Fox Faunus that is in a military like outfit sitting beside two sister that both dressed in different styles of their black outfit, the twin with the long hair was dressed in black armor and a battle skirt like mine while the short haired twin was dressed in a ninja like outfit that must be easy to move in during combat. As I look around at all the unique hunters and their weapons, Yang was talking about a dark skinned hunter with a muscular physique and a fiery aura. I tease her saying that she had found her match made in heaven and all she does is shrug it aside until some vomit got on her shoe by a blonde guy wearing a hoodie who was still vomiting and the both of us panicked.

As the dust plane reach Beacon Academy, the two of us got off the dust plane and the blonde guy that was vomiting earlier was hugging the ground and saying some weird things. As I was obsessed by the various types of weapons that the others hunters are carrying, Yang was asking me whether I was happy with Crescent Rose or not. Of course I am happy with Crescent Rose but all other weapons are different just like their owners and seeing all these weapons is like seeing new people except better. Yang kept telling me to find some new friends but I already have her to hang out with until she leaves with her own group of friends leaving me alone. I was standing there alone dazed and confused until I fall over something.

I look up to see a girl completely dressed in white and she was scolding me on how I could destroy the school by knocking into her luggage and I kept apologizing and then she kept waving this bottle of red dust around my face and explain about dust until I breath in too much and sneeze, causing an explosion of fire, snowflakes and electricity. The bottle that the girl was holding was flown away and landed near the feet of a girl with a black bow reading a book, she picked up the bottle and look at the logo which was the Schnee Dust Company and look at the two of us in which the girl in white was covered in soot and I kept apologizing to her about it but she kept saying about how I was too young to attend Beacon and how it is a school to fight monsters, not a place to spar or practice until I got fed up with her and called her a princess while apologizing once more until the girl with the black bow came to where we are and corrected me about the girl in white being Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company being the largest exporter in Dust and also being infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners. Weiss was angry at the accusations and quickly left and as I shouting to her something about making up for it, then I was going to thank the girl that juts helped me but she was already gone. Then, the blonde guy in the hoodie holds out his hand and asked if I needed any help. I then took his hand and he helped me up and I introduce myself to him.

The two of us walked around the school trying to look for the hall while talking about ourselves. The blonde guy said, "Look, all I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem that people let it on!" As I was laughing and saying, "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to my mind." Then he looks at me and says, "Then what if I called you Crater Face?" I shout at him, "Hey! That explosion was an accident!" he then introduces himself, "Well, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue-ladies love it." I look at him skeptically and said, "Do they?" He then flustered and said, "They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind" I giggled a little and then there was this awkward silence until I decide to take out something and said, "Well, I got this thing!" I pull out Crescent Rose and stabbed it to the ground. He looked at it with awe and said, "Whoa! Is that a scythe?" I then said, "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Jaune then said, "A-wha…?" I then said, "It's also a gun." He then said, "Oh. That's cool!" I then asked him, "So, what've you got?" He then unsheathes a sword and says, "Oh! I, uh… I got this sword!" I said, "Ooooohh!" He then expands his scabbard and turns it into a shield and said, "Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" as I touch his shield and asked, "So, what do they do?" He then fumbles around with his shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt, he said "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..." I then said, "But wouldn't it weigh the same?" He then said dejectedly, "Yeah, it does…" As I giggled and said, "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." He then gave me a look of shock and said, "Wait - you made that?!" I then answered, "Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" he then answers, "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." I then said, "Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" I laugh a little and said, "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." He then said while sheathing his blade, "Yeah, the classics…" I then asked him, "So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?" He then answers, "Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'." I then look around and said, "Hey, where are we going?" He then said, "Oh, I don't know! I was following you. Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?" I then laughed and said, "That's a 'no'." as the two of us ran into the hooded hunter again.

He was wearing a black hooded jacket with black armor and black clothing while holding a tool box of some kind and he stopped when he saw the two of us, he then said "Hey there, Red. How are things for you?" I then said, "Jay! It's nice to see you again! Meet my new friend, Jaune!" as I gesture Jaune to introduce himself and then Jaune said, "The name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue-ladies love it!" Jay then gave him a look and said, "Do they now?" He then flustered and said, "Well, my mom says they do." While I was laughing. He then said to the both of us, "What are the both of you doing here anyway?" I then said, "We're looking for the hall and we kinda got lost." Jay then said, "If it is the hall you are looking for, the hall's that way." As he is pointing the way we came from. He then said, "After you head that way, there should be a sign pointing to the hall." I bowed and Jaune follow suit and the both of us said our thanks as we see a young woman wearing a lab coat grabbing Jay by the hood and said, "Jayden, there's a nearby dust explosion earlier. Come! We must investigate!" As Jay was being dragged by the woman in the lab coat, he said "I'll see you guys later, ok?" as he continue to struggles and Jaune and I quickly head to the hall.

**(Jayden POV)**

As Miss Aqua continues to pull my hood and drag me all the way to the front courtyard where there is a small crater and the lingering scent of dust in the air. I looked at the small crater and back at Miss Aqua and said, "Isn't it just a small crater?" Miss Aqua then said, "It definitely is just a crater, but the question is what caused this small crater to be created? Jayden, pass me my toolbox." As she puts out her hand to get her toolbox and I passed it to her. I then look around the crater, looking for the source of ignition while Miss Aqua was taking her time investigating the crater with her Dust Detecting Magnifying Glass. Then, the high speed black dust plane the Blackbird appeared and two people came out. It was Krish being supported by Billy who was cringing at Krish's weight, I can't blame Billy though. I then went to them and asked, "So, what happened?" Billy then answered, "Long Story" I then give him a look and said, "Make it short, now." Billy then said, "Long story short, we went to the bar to have some drinks and there was a bar fight. The fight was caused by a blonde Bombshell of a girl who took out the entire gang and Junior. Then, she left in a yellow bike and the both of us took the Blackbird back here." I look at him and said, "Short enough" As the normal dust plane landed in the air docks and then Mei comes out of it carrying a bag of books.

I then look at Mei and asked, "And what about you, Mei? Why are you back late?" Mei then answers, "Bookstore, sale on good books" I then look at her and said, "Fair enough" Then, a SSH Brigade member came to us and said, "Jayden, Professor Ozpin said he wants to see the three of you in the hall. Something about introducing you guys to the freshmen." I look at the member and said, "Alright, we'll be there." As the member left to go back to the hall, I look at Krish who was feeling extremely sick and went to vomit at the bushes. Mei and I cringed when we hear how much he vomit and Billy was just sighing a lot, I then took out a bottle of Rose tea with some herbs blended into it and pass it to Krish who gave me a weird look and asked, "What is it?" I then said, "This is a bottle of the Lumiere's Famous Hangover Rose Tea that my late foster father often serves to the hangover drunkards in the café, it works wonders on them. Here, drink it and clean yourself up. Professor Ozpin needs us right now, and yes Mei you are included. Come on, let's get going." As I walk to the back door of the hall and Mei passed the bag of books to Billy and Billy and Miss Aqua head back to the SSH Office while the three of us head to the back door of the hall.

As the three of us enter the backstage of the hall, we meet up with professor Ozpin who was talking with Miss Goodwitch about the plans for Initiation when he saw the three of us coming to him. He then said, "I trust the three of you already know what to do, right?" the three of us nodded and clean ourselves up and make ourselves look good. As Professor Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch head to the stage, the three of us wait at the side of the stage waiting for Miss Goodwitch to signal us. As Professor Ozpin is giving his speech, "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." As the students kept talking among themselves, "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step. I normally end my speech after this but today, I have a special team that I would like all of you to meet today. This team is the 1st class Support Hunter Team that I have personally assembled, Team Kilimanjaro or KMJ. Please welcome the three of them." As Miss Goodwitch beckons the three of us and the three of us appear on the stage and Mei was standing on the right and Krish is on the middle while I was standing on the left and then Krish begin to speak, "Good Afternoon to all of you hunters in training, my name is Krishnan Avdoja and I would like to welcome all of you to Beacon Academy. I am most glad to be able to see such wonderful freshmen today and I would like to introduce my comrades, Mei Feng Ling the Bullet Dancer and Rank 2 of the 1st class support hunter and Jayden Lucia Hawksford the Warrior of Blades and Rank 3 of the 1st class support hunter and I myself, the Sun Mage and Rank 1 of the 1st class support hunter. Our task in Beacon Academy is not to just learn how to slay Grimm but to support all hunter teams in all of their missions and ensure that they survive and succeed their missions, this might seem a bit far-fetched for some of you but this is the role of the Solo Support Hunters or the SSH Brigade. We are here to help all of you become better hunters and we will welcome all who are willing to join us in Beacon Academy, now I would like Jayden here to say some words of encouragement to all of you today." As he looks at me and I begin to speak myself, "Alright everyone, as you all already know who I am. I will give all of you of the things that I deemed important, I know that most of you here have crafted your own weapons in your respective academies and of course, Signal Academy as I was once part of it. But, the most important thing for all of you is not how strong your weapon is but how skilled are you at using it. Sure, there will be some hunter who is using a Mechashift Axe that can turn into a shotgun and a hunter with a sword and shield. But, as I have said it is not the weapon that matters but the person using it and the skills that comes with the hunter. I do not want people to put down those who use weapons that can't Mechashift, these weapons are actually far more powerful that all of you think. Because, I myself also use such weapons." I pull out Chrysaor and the blade glow bright blue and then bright purple as the freshmen stare at Chrysaor in awe and Jaune was feeling more confident about himself. I then sheathe Chrysaor and begin to speak again, "See? This is what I mean by skill, my weapon is just a normal long sword but with power and skill it can match even the most powerful of Grimm and Mechashift weapons. I guess that is all I have to say and I am sorry if I have offended any of you who create your own weapons. That is all and thank you very much." As the three of us bow before them and they gave a round of applause for us. The three of us the left the stage as Miss Goodwitch then said, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." As all the freshmen left the hall to their locker rooms, the three of us head back to our dorm room.

**(Ruby POV)**

After that awe-inspiring speech that Jayden gave to all of us, a lot of the huntresses were talking about whether he had a girlfriend or not and I just changed into my pajamas which was a black tank top and pajama pants with rose patterns and I was writing to my friends in Signal Academy about my experience in Beacon and about Jayden when Yang appear beside me and place her sleeping bag beside me, she then said "It's like a big slumber party!" I then said without looking up, "I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." She then said, "I know I do!" as she purr at all the shirtless muscular boys and then saw Jaune who was wearing a black shirt with his jeans and smirk at him. She then looks back at me and said, "What's that?" I then said to her, "Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." As Yang begins to say, "Aw, that's so cuuuute!" As I knock her back with a pillow and said, "Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" She then said, "What about Jaune? He's nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase! And what about that hooded hunter guy you were talking about, did you meet him?" I then said to her, "His name is Jayden and yes, I have already met him…though I forget to ask for his number…Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero..." She then said to me, "There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy!" As I hit her with another pillow, making her look like a dog. She then said "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!"

Then, the two sisters noticed a candle light burning and a girl with a black bow was reading a book under candlelight. I then said, "Hey…That girl…" Yang then said, "You know her?" I then reply, "Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." Yang then said, "Well, now's your chance!" as she grabs me and lifts me up. The girl with the black bow looks up from her book and sees me unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as she leads me to the girl's spot. Yang then says in a singing tone, "Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?" The girl with the black bow then said, "Aren't you the one that exploded earlier?" I then reply, "Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater..." I smiled, embarrassingly and then said, "Actually, you can just call me Ruby." As the girl in black bow then said okay while reading her book and Yang then whispers to me, "What are you doing?" I then whisper back to her, "I don't know - **help me**!" As I smile back at the girl. Yang then said, "So... What's your name?" As the girl with the black bow then looks up at us, distracted yet again she said, "Blake" and then Yang said, "Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!" and Blake who was irritated then said, "Thanks" as Yang continues to say, "It goes great with your... pajamas!" and then Blake said, "Right…" and Yang then said, "Nice night, don't you think?" as I laugh uncomfortably and then Blake said, "Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" As the two of us just look at her and then she said, "That I will continue to read." And we just continue to look at her and she then said, "As soon as you leave!" Yang then said, "Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." As I asked Blake something, "What's it about?" As Blake look at me, surprised and said, "Huh?" then, I said "Your book. Does it have a name?" Blake then said, "Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." And then Yang said sarcastically, "Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!" as I then say to Blake, "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" Blake then laughs a little and said, "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" I then answer her, "Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" and then Blake said "That's... very ambitious for a child." As she frowns at me and said, "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." I then say to her, "Well, that's why we're here! To make it better." Yang then hugs me in the air while saying, "Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" I then started to kick in the air and said to her, "Cut It Out!" as the sisterly bond became a dust cloud of fighting limbs and flying stars and then Blake laughs slightly to herself and says, "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha- as Weiss storms into our area wearing her own pajamas and said, "What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" As Weiss and Yang look at each other and the both of them said at the same time, "Oh, not you again!" and I said, "Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" then Weiss looks at me and said, "Oh, _now_ you're on my side!" and then I reply and said, "I was always on your side!" and then Yang said, "Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Weiss then said, "She's a hazard to my health!"

Then, I saw Jayden coming to me holding a box who was wearing a brown shirt and black pants and he has short brown hair, he then waves at me and said, "Hey there, Red. I came to check what is going on and I see that the heiress and you arguing about something. Is everything ok?" I then stutter a little and said, "J-Jayden! Isn't it nice to see you?" Yang then looks at him and says, "Who's the hot guy, sis?" He then looks at Yang and said, "Ahh, you must be the Blonde Bombshell that Billy and Krish saw the other day" Yang then looks at him and purrs, "Yeah, you're not bad for a hot guy. So, do you know Ruby?" He then says, "When Ruby was trying to catch Torchwick, I was there with her and also when Professor Ozpin invited her to Beacon." I then blush a little and Weiss then said, "You mean Professor Ozpin invited her to the academy!?" He then nodded and said, "She has exceptional skills, she reminds me of Qrow and I'm guessing that the both of you are Qrow's nieces?" As he points at me and Yang, I nodded and Yang looks at him and said, "You're the hooded guy that Ruby was talking about?" He then nodded and then Yang asked another question, "How do you know Uncle Qrow?" He nodded and said, "I work with him in a mission when I was a freshman in Beacon Academy, to capture a deadly Grimm in the city. Your uncle saved my life and he asked me to take care of the both of you when you guys are in Beacon. By the way, here I made a box of cookies earlier in the kitchen and I was just going to head back to my room when I decided to pay a visit to Ruby over here. Here you go. "As he pass the box of cookies to me and I blush some more and Yang was hugging me and said to him, "Are you into my sister or something?" He laughs and says, "No, nothing like that. I just made too many cookies earlier and I already gave Jaune a box, I kinda like that young man. Well, I guess I will see you guys tomorrow in the Dining Hall then. Have a good night now, ok?" As he walks away and I blush even more while holding on to the box of cookies and Yang teases me about it, "Do you like him, sis?" I then shouted at her, "Yang!" as I chase after Yang and she just laughs as Weiss head back to her sleeping bag and Blake blows out her candle and sleeps.

**Well, that was interesting wasn't it? This is the first time I did a Ruby POV and I am probably going to be writing my work with other characters POV as well, not just my OC's but expect a lot more chapters everyone. And I hope for some opinions and reviews from my readers. Thank you and Peace Out. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, folks! Here comes chapter 8, time for some Death Stalker and Nevermore action, plus some special surprises. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum but my OC's belong to me! Peace Out folks! **

**Chapter 8: Initiation and Destiny**

**(Ren POV)**

As I begin to wake up in the ballroom yesterday after Nora and I arrived in Beacon and to hear professor Ozpin's speech and to see the special three man team KMJ give a speech, I slowly wake up to see Nora by my side and doing her own thing while saying "It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" As I sigh and head to the restroom to brush my teeth and Nora was saying "I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything - I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm... well, I'm _me_! But it's just crazy, you know?" and then I head back to the ballroom to pack my sleeping bag and Nora was still talking, "We've been friends for _soooooooo_ long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not "together-together"... Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome; you _are_ handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?" And Nora and I head to the dining hall.

As Nora and I got our breakfast and sat at a table beside another hunter who was eating a Granola bar while talking to another guy with hawk wings sprouting out of his back and the wings kept flapping while Nora kept talking while eating her pancakes, "Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together!" Then she finishes her pancakes and said, "Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school." As we finish our breakfast and head to the locker room and I took out StormFlower and begin to load the weapons when Nora said, "I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal!" Gasping, she then said, "A _secret_ signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?" I then finally reply to her endless talking and said, "Nora?" She then said, "Yes, Ren?" and then I said as I sheathe the weapons, "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." She then thinks about it for a moment and then said, "That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together." I then close my locker door and smiles at her, "Come on Nora – Let's go" and then she giggles to herself and said, "Not "together-together"…." As the both of us head out of the locker room.

**(Yang POV)**

As Ruby and I head to the locker room and Ruby then said, "Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" I then said to her, "Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" She then says to me happily, "Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." As she begins to strokes Crescent Rose, I look at her and say, "Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together. And besides, you have a crush on Jayden right?" Ruby then looks at me and blushes to the thought, then said "Who said I have a crush on him and you sound like Dad!" As she shoves her weapon in her locker, she then says "Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink **milk**!" I then said to her, "But what about when we form teams?" She then said to me nervously, "Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or something..." As I bring my beautiful gold hair to my shoulder and lovingly stroke it, I said to her "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" She then said to me, "My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" I then said to her, "What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!" She then said to me, "What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely ridiculous!" I then said to her, "Well, if you plan on impressing Jayden I think you need to break out of that shell of yours you know…" She then shouts at me with a red face, "It's not like that between Jayden and me!" Then, Jaune was approaching us while ranting something "Ridiculous!" as he was walking between the both of us and then said, "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" He then walks pass the both of us and walk past Weiss and Pyrrha and head into his locker.

**(Jaune POV)**

As I overheard the conversation between Weiss and Pyrrha, Weiss then said to Pyrrha "So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!" And then Pyrrha reply to her, "Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Weiss then said, "Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." And then Pyrrha said to her, "Well, that sounds grand!" And then Weiss said "Great!" as she begin to rub her hands and smile manically and said, "This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now! Not even that special support hunter team KMJ would be able to match the both of us!" And then I decide to interrupt Weiss and said to her, "You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." As Weiss looks at me and says irritably, "You again?" And Pyrrha then quickly says to me, "Nice to meet you, Jaune!" as I subconsciously ignore her and pose in front of Weiss and said, "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day." And then Weiss then shouts at me, "Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me!" And then I said to her, "Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?" Pyrrha then said something to me, "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-"

I then look at her and said, "You don't say, Well hot stuff play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team." And then Weiss interjects between the both of us and said to me, "Jaune is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" I then look at Weiss and said, "Not in the slightest, snow angel." And then Weiss said, "This is Pyrrha" and Pyrrha then said, "Hello Again!" and then Weiss continued, "Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" and then Jaune said, "Never heard of it" And then Weiss scoffs and says, "She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!" and I then said to her, "The what?" and the she waves her arms angrily at me and said, "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" I suddenly realized who I was talking to and said to Pyrrha, "That's you! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Pyrrha then said, "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Weiss then said to me, "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask _her_ to be on your team?" I then hang my head in defeat and said, "I guess not….Sorry…." and then Pyrrha said to me, "Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader and I think you will be a great fighter just like the Warrior of Blades!" I then look up and said to her, "You think so?" Weiss then said to me, "Don't even compare yourself to that guy" and then Pyrrha said to her, "Didn't you even hear what he said yesterday, "It's not the weapon but the skills that comes with the warrior". Jaune will be a great warrior and leader just like him" Weiss then said to me, "But he doesn't even have skills with that sword of his, he will never turn out to be like that hunter" I then hang my head back in defeat and Pyrrha then said to her, "Weiss!"

Weiss then just walks away and an Eagle Faunus girl and a Fox Faunus guy then approach me and Pyrrha and the girl said, "Was that the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, by the way my name is Selena Beorkratz and this guy over here is my childhood friend from Sanctum, William Behn." As she gestured to the Fox Faunus guy who bowed before us and Pyrrha then asked Selena, "Aren't you the Angel of Sanctum?" I then said, "The what?" William then said to me, "Selena here is one of the most popular girls in Sanctum especially among the Faunus men and the teachers for being the nicest girl in Sanctum and for her white wings as well, it's no surprise that you wouldn't know of it as you are not from Sanctum." I then nodded and then Selena said to me, "Don't let what the heiress said bother you, ok? I'm sure you will be a great leader just like Pyrrha here said" As she smiles at Pyrrha and me and William then said to her, "Well, the two of us will have to leave now to the dining hall. It's nice meeting you, Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos, Champion of Mistral" as the both of them left me and Pyrrha in the locker room. Pyrrha then said to me, "Shall we go?" I just nodded and follow her out of the locker room.

**(Ruby POV)**

(Meanwhile) As Jaune was talking with a red haired girl in Spartan armor and Weiss, Yang and I were talking to the two sisters that we just met in the locker room. The sister with the long blue hair introduce herself first, "My name is Cathleen Vermillion and I am the elder sister." And then the sister with the short blue hair then said, "And my name is Katherine Vermillion and I am the younger sister, only by a few seconds though." Yang then said, "My name is Yang Xiao Long and I am the older sister of Ruby over here, Ruby introduce yourself to our new friends!" I then introduce myself to the two sisters, "My name is Ruby Rose and I am the younger sister of Yang, Nice to meet you." Katherine then said cheerfully, "Likewise, I hope the four of us will be on the same team" Cathleen nodded and then the Intercom System begin to play an announcement and we could here Miss Goodwitch's voice, "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Yang then said to the both of them, "So, shall we go?" and then Cathleen said, "The both of you go ahead, we are waiting for another friend to show up and then we will go." Yang and I then nodded and we went ahead, leaving the Vermillion sisters alone.

**(Ozpin POV)**

As most of the freshmen arrive at the Beacon Cliffs where they are going to be launch into the Emerald Forest and they are going to be tested on the their combat skills and on their landing strategies, also on how they are going to find and work with their partners and to get the relic and return to the top of the cliffs in one piece. As most of them are here, I begin to speak to all of them "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." And then Glynda then said, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams". Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... **today**." As Ms. Rose is looking around nervously while saying "What? Ohh…" and Ms. Beorkratz and Mr. Behn look at each other in the eye while the two Vermillion Twins clapped their hands together and Mr. Kruger and Mr. Stevenson look at the Emerald Forest and then look at the launch pads. I then said to all of them, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." As Ms. Rose is groaning, I then continued "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." And then Ms. Rose shouted "**Whaaaat**?!" while Ms. Valkyrie said to Mr. Lie "See? I told you so!" and then I said, "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die." And then Mr. Arc laughs nervously and gulps, I then said "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" As Mr. Arc was raising his hand and trying to say something, I then continued "**Good**! Now, take your positions." As all the freshmen hunters and huntresses in training readied their positions, Mr. Arc still has his hands raised and I looked at him, he then said, "Umm, Sir? I've got a question…" As the white tile launches Ms. Schnee and then Mr. Stevenson and he flies down to the Emerald forest while Mr. Arc continue his question, "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" and then I answered Mr. Arc, "No, you will be falling." And then he said to me, "Oh, uh, I see... So, did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?" and as Ms. Beorkratz and Mr. Behn both were launched and Ms. Beorkratz was flying her way down while Mr. Behn was running down a path of light that he conjured with a dust spell down to the Emerald Forest, I then said to him "No. You will be using your own "landing strategy"." And then as Ms. Valkyrie and Mr. Lie were launch into the air and Mr. Kruger was kneeling, waiting for the pad to launch, Mr. Arc then said, "Uh-huh... Yeah." And then as Mr. Kruger was launched into the air and he begin to fall down towards the Emerald Forest and brace for impact and Ms. Xiao Long was launched into the air after putting her own shades, Mr. Arc then said So, what exactly is a landing strateg**YYY**!..." As he was launched into the air with Ms. Rose and the Vermillion Twins. Then, Jayden came to me with two cups of dark coffee and a plate of assorted cookies and he sets them on a small foldable table and asked me, "Professor Ozpin, here's the famous Terrier Black Coffee and Cookie set that you wanted and I have a cup for you as well, Miss Goodwitch." As Glynda said thank you to the young man, I picked up the cup of coffee and drink it. Then, I sigh in delight and said "This is just like the old times…" As Glynda, Jayden and I look at the hunters and huntresses go through their trial.

**(Isaac POV)**

As I managed to land in the Emerald Forest by using my baton to destroy all the branches that were in the way and rolled down until I completely stopped moving, I then got up and look around. After confirming that there are no threats around me, I quickly move around looking for a partner and as I was about to turn back to follow another path, I heard some rustling noises near the bushes to my right and I point my weapon at the bushes and cautiously approach the bushes to find a long blue haired girl, passed out on the ground with some blood on her forehead. I then spotted a small box containing a small bottle of herb salve and some bandages, I then wash her wounds and slowly apply some salve on her and wrap the bandages around her forehead. Then, she slowly wakes up to see me finish tying up the bandage and she touches her forehead to feel a sharp pain to her head and then I said to her, "Don't move the bandage, I just finish applying some salve on your forehead. You were injured and passed out under the bushes when I found you here." She then slowly got up and bows down to me, she then says "Thank you for helping me, my name is Cathleen Vermillion and I am going to be your partner for the next four years. I hope for a good relationship between the both of us." I then bow down as well and said, "Likewise, I hope we can get along as well. So, shall we go to this temple that the headmaster spoke about?" She then nodded to me and the both of us head off to look for the temple.

**(Jimmy POV)**

As I was flying my way to the center of the Emerald Forest, I spotted some Beowolves who were trying to jump at me and slash me down and I draw out Jupiter and Hyperion from their holsters and begin firing at the Beowolves in the head and was counting down on the number of Beowulf heads I manage to shoot when I collided to something and I crash to the forest ground, hard. I then quickly got up to see myself surrounded by a pack of 30 Beowolves and I quickly reload Jupiter and Hyperion and I activated my semblance, which is speed control and I started firing my bullets at all the Beowolves at high speed and killed 10 beowolves with headshots in 30 seconds and as I was reloading, I got slashed by a blade and look back to see a humanoid looking Grimm with a blade sprouting out of his hand and a lizard like tail. It then activates a kind of semblance which was acid and the Grimm's blade was covered in green acid and it tried to slash me again but I turn it to super slow and quickly back away, I then begin to shoot at the Grimm's blade with Jupiter and Hyperion and then the blade slowly shatter to pieces and then I had to stop using it because it was draining too much of my speed and I was going to be slashed by the beast if not for a fire dust arrow that strike the Grimm and setting to fire and I quickly shoot several shots at the Grimm's body, killing the Grimm and then I turn back to fight the Beowulf pack to see that it was gone and a huntress with wings just like mine, but it was white in color and she had long light brown hair. She looked like an angel and then I asked her, "Were you the one that shot that Grimm earlier?" She nodded and said, "And I also killed the Beowulf pack while you were fighting that Grimm earlier, my name is Selena Beorkratz. It's a pleasure to meet a fellow winged Faunus such as yourself" I then nodded and said, "The pleasure is mine, angel. My name is Jimmy Stevenson and I am at your service, my lady" as I fly towards her and grinned at her and she smiled back at me and said, "Come on, playboy. Let's get going." I just look at her and follow her through the Emerald Forest.

**(William POV)**

As I roam through the forest to look for Selena, I check my sabre Etherios and then took a small pouch of ice dust and slowly spread the dust around my blade. Then, I begin to cast a dust spell that merges the dust with the steel and then I heard a girl's excited scream and the sound of an Ursa roaring. I then quickly run to the source of the commotion to see a short blue hair girl holding two short swords and an Ursa Major that was wounded in the eye by a knife of some sort. The girl then charges at the Ursa and stabs the dark blue short sword and uses the dark red short sword to slash at the Ursa's other eye and the Ursa roars at the girl and tries to swipe her away but she laughs and quickly stabs the other blade at the Ursa's neck, killing it as it falls down on the ground. She then pull out her short swords and wipes off the Ursa blood off the two swords when another Ursa looking Grimm charges and slams her to the ground with its hand, that is covered in some kind of black fire. I assume that is the Hybrid's special semblance and I charge at the Grimm with Etherios in hand and I slash at the beast's burning paw and kicked it away from the girl. When the beast was kicked to the ground, I saw a black blur and the girl disappeared only to see her on top of the beast with her two short swords drawn as she decapitate the beast's head with a kind of rage and then she kicks it to the ground. I then approach her and she looks at me and says, "Are you my partner now? Well, thanks for saving me earlier. The name's Katherine Vermillion and you are?" I then composed myself as I sheathe Etherios; "William Behn and you're welcome" She then looked at my tail and squealed in delight, "Wow! Such a fluffy tail! Can I touch it, please?" As she gives me the puppy eyes, I give in and she quickly appears behind me and slowly touches my tail and I begin to blush a little. She then giggles a little and said, "You're so cute when I touch this fluffy tail of yours, you're a fox Faunus right?" I nodded and then she continues to rub my tail while feeling happy and I begin to blush a little more when she does that, I then pull my tail away from her and said, "Enough, it's time to go to the temple that the professor spoke of. Come, Katherine." As I walk away to look for the temple and Katherine says, "Okay!" As she follows me.

**(Isaac POV)**

As Cathleen and I walk out to an abandoned temple, I saw Jimmy and another winged Faunus girl with him and I waved at him. I and Cathleen then walked to the temple where there are several chess pieces and I picked up the gold pawn piece. Jimmy and the winged girl then landed and took another gold pawn piece and the four of us the wait for Selena's childhood friend and Cathleen's younger twin sister to appear. As Jimmy was playing around with his two hand guns, Jupiter and Hyperion and I was checking the condition of Odin, my Desert Eagle magnum and Cathleen was reading a small book that she kept in her pouch, Selena was sitting on a pillar and looking at the cliffs that we are supposed to fly up to return. Then, a fox Faunus guy and a blue hair girl in black kunoichi outfit was approaching us and Cathleen was waving to her sister and her sister was waving back at her. I then nod and look at the fox Faunus guy and he nodded back and took a gold pawn piece as well. The six of us then look at the cliffs and then Jimmy said, "Why don't Angel and I fly up to the cliffs first?" the fox Faunus guy, whose name is William then looks at Jimmy and said, "And why should Selena follow you to check the cliffs for?" Jimmy then gives him a funny look and said, "Umm, because she is my partner. Why else would I be asking her to come with me for?" William then shouts at him, "Whaaaat!? You're Selena's partner, a flying disaster such as you!?" Jimmy then flies down to see William in the eye and said, "Wanna a brawl, bushy tail? You gotta catch me first!" As he flies away and Selena follow suit while William runs after Jimmy in anger. I then beckon the two sisters and the three of us quickly follow the angry William that was chasing after Jimmy.

**(Blake POV)**

After Yang and I partnered up and reached the abandoned temple, Yang then picked up the gold knight chess piece and the both of us heard a sound and look up to see a Nevermore with Weiss and Ruby on its talons and Weiss was shouting at Ruby when Ruby manage to free herself and begins to fall down, As Ruby was falling down to the ground she collided with something in mid-air and she landed in a nearby tree. Yang then heads to where Ruby is while Pyrrha where running away from a Boar like Grimm that is as large as a Ursa and has another humanoid Grimm sitting on its back with a black tusk spear and is growling at the red haired huntress and an orange haired girl is riding on a Ursa and then the Ursa dropped dead followed by a hunter in green who was shouting at the orange haired huntress who head to the relics and picked up a golden rook chess piece and started to sing "I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle!" As the hunter in green shouts at the girl and the girl quickly went to him. As Weiss was going to fall, Jaune suddenly appeared and jumps to catch Weiss only to realize that they are still falling and he landed face first into the ground and act as the heiress's landing pad. As Pyrrha collapses in front of the group, Yang sarcastically says that we are all here and we are going to all die together and Ruby quickly charges at the Boar Grimm Rider and Yang quickly follows her. As Ruby was slashing at the Grimm's rider, who swipe at her with its spear and tries to stab her when the boar's feet was frozen by Weiss and the rider was thrown off the Grimm. The rider then tries to ride back its Grimm Boar but Ruby sliced it in half and Yang punches the rider down to the ground. As Weiss was saying something to Ruby, Yang then told the both of them that they need to move now and Ruby picked up a gold knight chess piece and the eight of us quickly head to the ruins to only be stopped by a flying humanoid figure with a black body and black wings but is holding two bone white spears and is wearing bone armor with three Nevermores behind the flying figure and the path to the ruins was blocked by five humanoid looking Grimms with blades sprouting out of its arms and five packs of Beowolves following the humanoid Grimms.

As the eight of us charge against the army of Grimm, two flying figures fly ahead of us and are fighting against two of the Nevermores and the flying figure quickly fly down to thrust its spears at us when a hunter with a flaming steel baton knock the Grimm back and shouted at the eight of us to fight against the pack of beowolves. Then, a fox Faunus hunter and a female ninja huntress charge at the pack and begin to fight and slaughter the pack. Ruby then ask Yang, Weiss and I to follow her to kill the last Nevermore and we quickly charge after the last Nevermore while Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren were helping the Fox Faunus hunter and female ninja huntress to kill the five humanoid Grimms and the Beowulf packs. The first flying figure, which is a hawk Faunus hunter with a machine gun, is firing at the Grimm with high speed and the second flying figure which is an eagle Faunus Huntress firing at the other Nevermore with various dust arrows at the Grimm's chest and wings. As the winged hunter and huntress fight with the two Nevermores, I climbed onto one of the pillars and fired Gambol Shroud at another pillar to Yang and she secured the weapon to the other pillar and Ruby hops on to Gambol Shroud's ribbon with Crescent Rose and Weiss holds her in place with a glyph, she then says something to Ruby and launches her to the Nevermore that had its tail stuck to the cliff with ice and Ruby charges up the wall vertically with the help of Weiss's glyphs and holds the Nevermore with her scythe and as she reach the top, she decapitates the Nevermore and stands on the top of the cliff and waves at us and then looks back to see someone. As the three of us quickly got up to the cliff, we see team KMJ waiting for us.

**(Jayden POV)**

(Earlier before the fight between the Grimm army and the freshmen) As Krish, Mei and I were waiting at the top of the Cliffs facing the temple ruins for the freshmen to appear. Most of them appear with no trouble, and then it was only a few individuals left including Qrow's two nieces Ruby and Yang. I was looking down at the cliffs trying to see what was going on but it was too cloudy that time and Mei was sitting on the edge of the cliff and reading a book, I then asked her "Hey Mei, can you see anything down there?" Mei then looks at me and says, "No" I then sigh and look at Krish trying to do some weird fire technique and Krish was shouting, "Uhh, was it like this….No, this….Ahh, Screw It! FIRE RELEASE! : GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU!" and a small fire ball begins to formed in front of him but because of it's weird round shape, the fire burst in front of his face and the sparks burn my hood. I started to run around the cliff with my hood on fire while Krish was sitting on the ground, cross-legged and says in a matter of fact tone "Looks like that didn't work." I throw my own cloak down onto the ground and stop the fire from completely burning my cloak, I then proceed to punch Krish in the face and shouts "OF COURSE THAT DIDN'T WORK, YOU DUMBASS! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY CLOAK!" as Krish and I begin to fight with Krish laughing like a maniac and I angry at him, we slowly form a dust cloud of limbs flying while Mei look at us and said, "Idiots" while her kitten, Jerry who has grown up into a cat is now on her shoulder and meows. Then, we heard the caws of a Nevermore and the two of us stopped our fighting and then we saw the three Nevermores and the new Grimm called Azarael was flying towards the freshmen and the three of us quickly got up and get ready ourselves properly.

As I clean up my cloak with a bottle of water and I wear it back, hopefully that it wasn't burned too badly while Krish cleans himself up and Mei kept her book and slowly stroke Jerry while waiting for the freshmen to finish the fight against the Grimm army. Suddenly, as the three of us were waiting. I saw a petite red figure with her scythe out and the head of a Nevermore on the top of the cliff beside her and I then called out to her, "Hey there, Red. What took you so long?" I was standing in front of her with Krish and Mei and the three of us were standing in front of Ruby as she stare at me and blush a little, she then was joined by her sister Yang, Yang's partner Blake Belladonna and the heiress, Weiss Schnee. The four of them then looked at us and Krish said, "You got your relics?" When they nodded at him, he then said "Then, go on ahead to the dining hall for your lunch. Team announcements will be held when everyone returns." As the four of them head to the dining hall, another four figures appeared and they were Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. After Krish asked them the same questions, they also head to the dining hall and finally the remaining six freshmen hunters and huntresses appeared and Krish asked them the same questions. After they already answered the questions, the nine of us head to the dining hall for lunch.

Then, when everyone has already had their lunch and gathered in the hall. Professor Ozpin was announcing the teams. "Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." As the profiles of the four hunters mentioned appeared in the screen, professor Ozpin then said, "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" As the four hunters appear on stage and the crowd gave them a round of applause. Then Professor Ozpin said, "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." As Nora cheered and Ren smiled at her, Professor Ozpin then said, "Led by Jaune Arc" in which Jaune was shocked that he was leader and Pyrrha gave him a friendly bump in the shoulder that ends up causing the young man to fall down on the stage and the crowd laughed at him while I smile and applauded for him, thinking "I hope he can prove to the academy that he can be a great leader." And then Professor Ozpin said, "And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." As the four girls appear on stage, professor Ozpin then said "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" As Yang shouts and hugs her sister saying she is proud of her and Weiss was shocked that Ruby is made leader. Then, Professor Ozpin continued to speak "And now, Isaac Kruger. Cathleen Vermillion. The two of you have shown great strength facing against the Azarael, a unique hybrid Grimm that is far more powerful than any Nevermore. For that, I will place you both under 1st class support hunter Rank 1 Krishnan Avdoja as your mentor and the two of you will be joining the SSH Brigade. Jimmy Stevenson and Selena Beorkratz, the two of you have shown great skill and a keen eye in locating the airship that we have hidden in the Emerald Forest and the two of you have helped the rest of the team reached the top of the cliffs with the hidden airship. For that, the two of you will be placed under 1st class support Rank 2 Mei Feng Ling as your mentor and the two of you will be joining the SSH Brigade as well. And finally William Behn and Katherine Vermillion, the two of you have shown great teamwork and combat ability as that can be seen from how you two managed to lead the remaining hunters to battle against the Grimm Army and survive the encounter. For that, the two of you will be place under 1st class support hunter Rank 3 Jayden Lucia Hawksford as your mentor and of course you will be joining the SSH Brigade. The six of you will be 2nd class support hunters and the six of you will get three rooms in which each pair gets one room, sleep tight and I hope that all of you enjoy your time in Beacon Academy." As he finishes announcing the teams and the three of us have just become mentors with our own apprentices and I said to Mei and Krish, "Looks like the three of us are going to have our lives more interesting now, wouldn't we?"

**WOW! That was a long chapter! I can't believe I managed to get over 6000 words in this one chapter, I guess I can overdo myself sometimes when I need to huh. So, sorry for any Weiss fans if I made her look like a bitch. Yes, I have said it. And I hope that I can get some reviews for my work. Peace Out! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the sudden delay, there have been a lot of things going on for me. I'll now try to pump out more chapters for you all. Alright, everyone! So, Team RWBY, Team JNPR and the six apprentices under their three mentors have just passed their initiation. Now is time for their first day in class, let's get it underway! Peace Out!**

**Chapter 9: First day in Class! **

**(William POV)**

As the teams are announced and the unusual circumstances in which I am stuck with Katherine and that I have to be under someone, this better be worth it for me. As I follow my mentor who is leading me and Katherine to my dorm room, I see team RWBY walking with us and then they quickly entered a room that I presumed is their dorm room and then we arrived at our own room, room 873. Just beside team JNPR, As Katherine and I entered using our own scrolls our mentor told us to get unpacking and ready for tomorrow and we nodded. He then leaves the room and walks back to his dorm.

As I check my entire luggage and begin to unpack my things, it was a different story for Katherine who was constantly moving things around such as moving her bed to face the window and then vice versa. I just sighed and continue to unpack my things when I heard music blaring and I look to see her playing some track on her scroll and putting up posters of her favorite bands on her side of the room, as i place some weapon repairing tools on my table with my laptop and some books on alchemy and magic. Then, I took out a book courtesy of my childhood friend Selena which is Ninjas of Love and I kept the book with all my other books on the bookshelf that I bought and I finished tidying up my side. I then look at Katherine's side and it seems like she hasn't made any progress, I sigh and rub my forehead slowly.

I then head to her and ask, "What's the problem, Katherine?" She then looks at me and said, "Ohh, I was just trying to make my place look just like me as much as possible!" As she put her hands around her hip and I was looking at her with a puzzled expression, I then asked her "What do you mean by making it look just like you?" She then look at me with a sad expression and said, "Well… It's a long story; do you want to hear it?" I then blush a little and said, "I guess I have the time to listen, so yeah" She then giggles a little and gestured me to sit on her bed and I sat and wait for her to begin her reason why she has a hard time decorating her room.

She then begins to say, "It all started with when my elder sister and I were young, we were orphaned at a young age after our parents died from a disease and the two of us were in an orphanage. The both of us were constantly picked on and bullied by the other orphans and I often cry on my sister's lap as I was once a weak girl, my sister then took out a pendant with a panda on it and she said to me that it once belonged to our mother and that this panda pendant had kept her safe when she was young. I then wore the necklace and sure enough, a kind hunter by the name of Qrow adopted us when we were both 10 years old and he took us to an old apartment and left a large amount of lien and the apartment was well furnished. He then said that we should always take care of one another and then he left the city to look for his two nieces, ever since then I have always been happy when I work various part time jobs with my sister to make the old apartment look like our old home. I like for one day to be able to return to that old apartment and bring back that homey feel to the apartment like our parents did when they bought the old house. That's why I am kinda obsessed with decorating because I want it to feel like home."

I then look at her and said, "Well…I guess I should help you decorate your part of the room, to help it look more homey." She then looked at me and smiled, "Thanks, William!" As she got up, smiling and begin to rearrange her posters of her favorite bands which was a group called the Blindfold Gang with nine teenagers and their song title which is Daze. As we arrange the various things that Katherine brought with her and after probably 2 hours of decorating, we were done and she was happy with the results. She then said, "Now it looks like my old room! Thanks a lot William!" As she give me a hug and I awkwardly hugged her back, I then let go of her and said to her "You're most welcome, I'm glad that we managed to finish unpacking our things." She then nodded and headed to the bathroom with her pajamas and I sat down on my bed, looking through my scroll and I decide to call Selena.

**(Selena POV)**

(Earlier after teams were announced) As Jimmy and I follow our mentor, Mei to our own dorm room in which Jimmy was flapping his wings a lot and the cat on Mei's shoulder looks at him and growls, and Jimmy stopped flapping his wings and he kept walking while playing around with his scroll. As the two of us reached our dorm room which 883, one room apart from team RWBY. We then enter out room to see two beds and our luggage on the beds. Mei then said something about being early and she head back to her own dorm room.

We then begin to unpack our things and Jimmy was taking out various gadgets and machines from his bags while I was unpacking some clothes and books out of my bag. As the two of us finished unpacking my things and Jimmy finished setting out his gadgets. I sat on my own bed and slowly fold back my wings to lie down on the bed comfortably, while Jimmy was playing around with his gadgets and such. I then got a call from my scroll and checked it to see that it was from William, I then answered the call.

William was talking to me about his time during the initiation and I also talked about how I bumped into Jimmy in the Emerald Forest. He was a little disappointed that we weren't on the same team but he said that Katherine was a great girl and I was glad that he managed to found another girl to be with rather than me, not that I hate him…I just want to be with other guys as well, not just him. I then end the call and took my own pajamas to the bathroom and showered. After that, I came out of the bathroom in my sleeping gown and got ready my things for tomorrow's class while Jimmy was playing around with his school uniform, trying to make it cool. I then decided to go to sleep first and Jimmy wished me good night and I wished him good night as well.

**(Isaac POV)**

(The next morning) As I woke up after unpacking my things and decorating my room with Cathleen, I went to the bathroom and took a shower. After that I changed into my uniform and then Cathleen was also in her uniform, as the both of us head to the dining hall for some breakfast with our school things and such. I took a normal breakfast platter of bacon and eggs while Cathleen took a bowl of cereal with milk and the both of us were having our breakfast when I wondered, where the other students are.

As we finished our breakfast and put our platters away, I decide to head back to the dorm to get some things and I told Cathleen to head to the class first. As I walk back to the dorm are, I see team RWBY, JNPR and also the other two apprentice pairs running towards professor Port's class and I grinned at them and I turn to follow them to Professor Port's class.

**(Jayden POV)**

After doing my normal regular things in the morning, which is to wake up and make some coffee for the team and today is latte day. After that, I went to take my bath and change into my uniform in which I altered it a little to enable it to have slots for my throwing knifes and I check my two hidden blades, Epsilon and Chaos. After I checked my weapons and finished my latte, I head to the dining hall for some hearty breakfast.

As I entered the dining hall, I see Velvet was being harassed by Cardin Winchester and he was going to pull Velvet's rabbit ears when she slapped his hands away and it sent him to the floor. She then looked at him and said, "Who gives you the right to harass and bully people anyway, Winchester? Plus, I'm your senior. So, give some respect will you?" he then retorted and said, "Why should I give my respect to such an animal like you, bunny!?" And then I appeared behind him and begin to slowly crack my knuckles while saying to him in a cold voice, "Mr. Winchester, What a lovely morning isn't it? What business do you have with my girlfriend over here, Cardin?" He then turned back to see me looking down at him while cracking my knuckles and he quickly ran to class with his lackeys and Velvet looked at me.

She then said to me, "Jay, you know I could handle myself against idiots such as team CRDL." I then looked at her and said, "I know that you could go and break their bones five different ways but as your boyfriend, I will still look out for you." She then smiles at me and said, "Shut it, Hawksford" and playfully pushes me away while I follow her to get some breakfast, "Aww, is my little bunny angry at me?" Then she glares at me and I stay silent the entire morning.

After I had my breakfast, I head to the SSH Office for my daily report on missions and such things. When I enter the room, I see Professor Peter Port who was talking to Miss Aqua about getting a hybrid for today's class and then Miss Aqua look at me with a gleam in her eyes, she then said "Why don't I have Mr. Hawksford deliver the Typhon Guard to your class later, just send me a message on my scroll and I will have him deliver it to your class." He then nodded and said, "I will give you the rare dust sample I found in Forever Falls later then." As he turns back to look at me and said, "Mr. Hawksford, I want to see that hybrid in my class later." As he leaves the SSH Office, I look at Miss Aqua and said, "Really? I have to send the monstrous Typhon Guard to his Grimm Studies class, that thing will kill the freshmen!" She then says, "It'll be no problem, after all. You're going to take care of it" I then sighs and said, "I better be paid for doing these kind of suicidal missions."

When I heard a ringtone and Miss Aqua smiling, I quickly head to the bestiary that we build to store the various Grimms and Hybrids that we keep in Beacon Academy with aura chains and I head to the cage with the Typhon Guard and pulled that cage to Grimm Studies, that cage was heavy as hell! As I reach the class towing the cage, I enter through a side door big enough to fit the cage and I pulled the cage to one side and everyone was shocked to see that I was able to pull that cage all over the way to here. As Professor Port was grinning at the cage and said to the class, "Alright, who would like to prove that he or she has what it takes to be a hunter?" no one in the class raised their hands because of growls coming from the cage and I gulped a little, professor Port then looked at me and say, "Jayden, my boy! Do you want to show the class your prowess as a hunter?" I then sigh and look at the cage, "I'll do it, Professor." He then smiled and said, "Very good, then get ready now" As I stand in front of the cage with Epsilon in its knife form and Chaos out on its hook form, Professor Port smash the cage lock open.

As the Typhon Guard charge out of the cage and slammed it's fist on the ground, sending a shockwave at me and I jumped to the side and slash at the Hybrid's arm with Epsilon and climbed on the Hybrid's back with Chaos, the Typhon Guard activates it's semblance, which is fire and I quickly got off the Hybrid and jump back away from the hybrid. I draw out several throwing knives and throw it at the beast, hoping to stop it from advancing. It failed as it only made it even angrier and it growls at me with malice and charge forward at me with its fiery body and I unleashed my semblance and surround my body with my blood red aura. I then charge and kick at the hybrid's head and stab Epsilon on its skull and continue to kneed the hybrid's skull till it is broken and the Hybrid dropped dead and I back away from the corpse.

As I keep both hidden blades and picked up the used throwing knives, Professor Port and the whole class applauded for my fight against the Typhon Guard and then the professor said, "Well done, Jayden. You have shown us that this Hybrid is nothing more than an evolved Grimm and we hunters could kill it just like any Grimm" I then give the professor a look and said, "Professor, this is no ordinary Grimm. This is a Typhon Guard that is far stronger than any Ursa Major, this thing can command the Ursa Majors and I suggest to not to underestimate the hybrid Grimms." As I walk out the class and then I spotted Ruby who was looking at me and I said to her, "Hey there, little Red. I hope I didn't freak you out too much." As the Professor dismiss everyone, Ruby who was blushing a little said to me "You were awesome earlier when you took out the Typhon Guard, how did you managed to kill it with only your bare hands?" I looked at her and said, "It's a secret, little Red. I got to go back to check up with the office, I'll see you at lunch ok Ruby?" As I walk away and Ruby was blushing while Yang was teasing her.

**(Ruby POV)**

As Jayden was walking out of the class room and I was walking to General History class with the team, Yang kept teasing me about Jayden "Sis, do you like him or something? You kept blushing when he is talking to you." I then shout at her and said, "It's not like that, Yang!" Yang then smirked at me and runs to the class while I chase after her. As we enter professor Oobleck's class, we sat down and listen to him talking and moving around very fast about the Human-Faunus war and he asked us or specifically the Faunus hunters whether any of them have been harassed or bullied for it or not, Cardin was throwing some paper balls at a rabbit faunus girl who ignored him. He then throws a paper ball with a stone in it and she caught the paper ball, she then got up and slapped him in the face and he fell down on his chair. She then dropped the paper ball on him and sat back down and professor Oobleck ask her, "Miss Scarlatina, is everything ok?" She then answered him, "It's nothing, Professor. Just taking care of some trash that was disturbing the class." As Cardin was going to say something to her, Professor Oobleck then appears in front of him and said to him "Mister Winchester is there a problem?" Cardin then sat back down and said nothing as the class goes on.

As the class ends and it was lunch time, the four of us head to the dining hall for some lunch and we sat down after taking our lunch with team JNPR. We were talking about some things when Jayden appear with his team, team KMJ and their apprentices and then he said to them, "You guys go ahead first, I'm going to look for Velv and talk to little red here about something" The green haired girl then said to him, "Don't be long" and head to look for their regular seat with their apprentices. Jayden then look at me and said, "Hey there, little Red. I did said I was looking for you now didn't I?" I then blush a little and said, "Jayden, can I ask how did you fight like that?" Then, everyone stares at him and waited for a response. He then said, "Let's see, it's because my semblance is bloodlust a power that appears when I am enraged. Something like how Yang's power is except I don't burst in flames, I get more strength and my fighting patterns become more beastlike. I try not to use it as I could potentially kill not just Grimm but humans as well, so far only my team mates and professor Ozpin can control me when I am in that state." I then remain silent and everyone also remain silent. He then took out a box of pastries and places it on the table and said to all of us, "Here you go, this is from me. I made these pastries myself, don't tell anyone else though. I will see you all later, bye little Red" as he gives a small kiss on my forehead and I blush beet red.

Everyone then started to taste the various pastries that Jayden brought for us and Yang then asked me something, "what's with him anyway, he keeps bringing you all these things and refers to you as little Red. Do you think he loves you, little sis?" then everyone begins to gossip and then Blake said something, "I think it's more like being a caring brother, didn't you remember the time you question him why did he give Ruby the box of cookies? He said it was because he promised your uncle that he would take care of the both of you, but maybe he sees Ruby as the little sister he never had. Just guessing, though" As everyone look at Blake and thought of the same thing. I just silently eat the pastry while thinking about it.

**(Velvet POV)**

As I see my idiotic boyfriend at the table of team RWBY and team JNPR, I was feeling a little jealous that he is showing so much concern for them. As my team sits with team KMJ and the six new freshmen that are apprenticed under team KMJ, I slowly eat my lunch when he appear and sat beside me. I give him the cold shoulder and said to him, "Why were you there earlier, Jay?" he then said to me, "Velv, I was just doing what I promised to Qrow. Plus, you know I love you right?" I then just continue to eat my lunch while he sits beside me and slowly drink his latte. I…I really wanted to have him hug me and say that he loves me but everyone is watching. As I just finished up my lunch and put the plates away as I head back to my dorm and he just sit there with the SSH members. I just head to my dorm with my team and hope that maybe tonight I could snuggled under his arms or something…

**(Jayden POV) **

As Velvet left the dining hall, angry…I was sitting there trying to not make her even madder at me…I really should apologize to her tonight… As I was thinking about how to apologize to her, Krish was telling us about the mission that we got from professor Ozpin. Apparently the mission is about the Order sending their hunters to a forest near Jaune Arc's hometown and that the three of us must bring our apprentices along to the mission tomorrow to help them gain experience fighting the hybrids. This is also a good opportunity to capture some of the Order's men and interrogate them for their plans. As Krish finished briefing us on the mission, I got up and left to my dorm for some rest.

(Later that night) as everyone is sleeping early for the mission tomorrow, I slowly got up and left the dorm room to make myself some Cappuccino and cookies. As I was making the coffee and the snack, Ruby appears and she saw me making the cookies. I didn't realize someone was watching me bake the cookies until I turn to see Ruby looking at me, I then offer her some cookies that I baked earlier and she quickly devoured the cookies. That was fast, as she was eating the cookies while looking at me baking another batch of cookies. She asked me something "Jayden, why do you often talk to me and give me stuff? Is it because uncle asked you to?" I then took out the tray of freshly baked cookies and said to her, "Well…it's not just that, I guess it's because I see you as the little sister I wish I had." She then blushes a little and takes her cup of milk, she then said to me "Well, I'm going to sleep now. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess" and then she left me alone and head back to her dorm room. As I packed the cookies and the coffee in the flask, I head to the rooftop and find it empty.

I then lay out a sheet as though it was a blanket and sat down on it while looking at the night sky, as I think about how to apologize to Velvet. She slowly enter the rooftop area and sits beside me, she then slowly lays her head on my shoulder and looks up and the night sky. I then passed her a cup of Cappuccino and opened the box containing freshly baked cookies for her and she slowly smiles and nuzzles my shoulder. I then said to her, "Sorry…for this afternoon…, I probably hurt your feelings without realizing it…" She then looks at me and holds my cheek, "Do you really think that I am that sensitive…though, I am a little jealous that you show her more of your caring side" I then slowly hugs her close to me and kisses her forehead, "I'm sorry…I'm very sorry, Velv…" she then looks at me and kisses my cheek, "It's ok, I forgive you.." I then started to slowly cry on her lap as I continue to hug her, she then just continue to hug me and said, "Now, now…there's no need to cry, you're always be mine…" I then said while crying, "I don't want to lose you, now more than ever…" She then said, "Well, I'll have you protecting me then, my hooded knight in black." As she smile and wipes my tears away, I slowly get up and smiles at her. I then said, "It must be embarrassing right, to be crying like this in front of you…" She then shook her head and said, "I think you look cuter when you're crying" I then blushes when she said that and she giggles as I look away, blushing even more. She then got up and said, "Well, I got to go back to my dorm now, would you escort me my brave knight?" I then quickly pack up the things and said, "Anything for my bunny princess" as I bow down in a flourish and she giggles even more. We both the walk back to the dorm area and when we reach to her dorm room, I kiss her goodnight and left to my dorm room for some good night rest.

**Well, that was calm for once. Sorry if the romance part seems a little sappy for some of you, I like to thank those that read my work and don't worry, there will be more action on chapter 10 and I promise you will get to see more fighting from the apprentices. BTW, I have a question for you readers. Who would you pair Krish with, Yang or Mei? Send me your answers and reviews to me. Peace Out! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10, this will be more on Order of Humanity and will be our first encounter with one of the five tiger generals of the Order, and this will further lead to their enemy Craig Eisenhower who plans to rule the world of Remnant with three others that are controlling the other three kingdoms. Will our support hunters and hunters in training be able to stop them? BTW, could I get some reviews from my followers pretty please? RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth but story and Oc's belong to me! **

**Chapter 10: Tiger of Scorching Flames**

**(Jayden POV)**

After having some rest and sleep, I got up to prepare all my weapons and make sure Chrysaor is in top condition as this is our first mission that has one of the Order's Tiger Generals in it. If we can capture this fiend, we stand a chance to destroy the Order before they can rise to an empire. As I strap Chrysaor and put on my armor, Krish was wearing his long orange overcoat of his and Mei was checking Red Crow as she is already ready in her combat attire. As the three of us finished our preparations, we leave our dorm room and head to the air docks.

As I head to the air docks with Mei and Krish, the three of us stumbled with team CFVY and they were heading to class as we are heading to our mission. Velvet then gave me a quick peck on the cheek and left, I stood there a little shocked till Krish shake me awake and we continue to the air docks. As we arrive to the air docks, our six apprentices are all there in their full combat attire and all their equipment seem to be there. As the nine of us enter the Blackbird that is piloted by Billy and the Blackbird crew consisting of 10 SSH members under Billy.

The Blackbird then begin to fly away from Beacon and slowly head its way to Jaune Arc's hometown, as we sit in the Blackbird Krish then begins to explain the plan once more. "Alright, everyone I will explain the objectives of our mission again. We are here today to stop a possible attack on this town by eliminating the presence of the Hybrids and the Grimms and also capture one of the five Tiger Generals of the Order who is leading this expedition of theirs. So far, we only have reports that there are at least 5 cardinals and 50 footmen of the Order and they bring with them the Dragamanking, 4 Typhon Guards, 6 Dragamantites and 12 Boar Riders along with countless of regular Grimm that they scour and capture around the town."

I then begin to speak, "This is normally a bad idea to do, but we need to split up for this one. As we head to the town I worry that it will be attacked, so I propose that two teams' attacks the enemy in a surprise and one team stay in the town as a precaution in case the Hybrids unleashed their Grimm brethren on us. Mei, I think you team should stay back to defend the town in the case of an attack while Krish and my team readied to attack the enemy and capture the Tiger General. You have the support of the Blackbird squadron to help defend the town if we don't arrive back in time, I'll go tell Billy to be ready for anything and to not leave first."

Krish then finishes the meeting with some words, "Alright, we have all heard the plan and we have heard the strategy. Now, one of the most important aspects is to make sure that every member of the team survives and of course the mission is successful. If any of our team members is injured critically, the mission will be aborted and we will send the injured team member back. So, to prevent this we must always cover each other. Is that understood?" Everyone then responds with "Yes, Sir!" As I head to the pilot's deck to tell Billy our plans, Krish is meditating and Mei is reading a book. As my own two apprentices are preparing their weapons while chitchatting among themselves, I look into the files that contained information about the mission. As I wondered what kind of person this Tiger General is, the Blackbird landed in the air docks of the town.

As the nine of us exit the Blackbird and Mei's team stayed behind in the town while Krish's and my team head to the forest surrounding the town. As I put on my hood and draw out Chrysaor, I direct William and Katherine to scale the forest via treetops and the three of us together climbed up to the treetops and begin to scale through the forest while Krish and his team slowly track their way through the forest grounds.

As I and my team traverse through the treetops, Katherine spotted their patrol men and we stopped to observe where they are going and then we quickly follow them from above. Then, the patrol stopped and I jumped down to air assassinate 2 of the patrol men and my apprentices did the same with the remaining guards. I then picked up a small flask containing a dark shadowlike material that I presumed must be made from the same material as the Grimm. I keep the flask for Miss Aqua to examine and we were going to climb back up till we heard a chant of a fire spell and I head to the source to see that Krish was fighting against 2 Typhon guards and 2 squads of enemy soldiers.

**(Mei POV)**

As I stay behind in the town, I asked Jimmy and Selena to fly around the town to look out for incoming Grimm attacks and any signs of the Tiger General. I readied Garuda and begin to check the perimeter with Garuda's scope and as I was trying to pinpoint the town gates, I suddenly hear a scream of a girl and when I use the scope to pinpoint where the noise is. There are at least 6 Boar Riders and herds of Boarbatusks and I immediately contacted the Blackbird crew to prepare their weapons and to inform the town mayor to evacuate the citizens.

As I direct Jimmy and Selena to the Grimm, I begin to fire at the Boar Riders and shot one in the head while I shot the Boarbatusk in the chest. I then shot several more shots that kill the raging Boarbatusk herd and Jimmy was firing at the Boar Riders with Jupiter and Hyperion while Selena was firing Artemis at the Boarbatusk herd as well. As the three of us deal with the Grimm attack, Billy direct the Blackbird crew to evacuate the citizens and then the Dragamantites appear with packs of Beowulf and they had to engage with the second Grimm attack.

After the three of us have dealt with the Boar Riders and the Boarbatusk herd, we quickly head to where the Blackbird crew is and was going to back them up when a blonde man was holding a sword he borrow from the Blackbird Crew, he quickly slay and decimate the Dragamantites and the Blackbird crew finish off the packs of Beowulf. As the Blackbird crew quickly returns to help evacuate the citizens, I approach the blonde man and asked him, "Who are you?" He then looks at us and said, "You're the hunters that the Academy sent?" We nodded and then he faced up with the borrowed sword on his shoulder and then he said to us, "My name is John Arc and I presumed you're taking good care of my son." We nodded and then he begins to walk back to his house and he said to us, "I'll be keeping this sword with me for a while, might need it in case of an emergency. You don't mind, don't you little lady?" I just nodded and said to him, "Keep it."

Jimmy then asked me as we went to our lookout point to keep guard of the town, "Mei, should we enter the forest and engage the enemy as well?" I then look at him and shook my head, "No, we must stay here" Then, Selena said to Jimmy "Mei's right, there's no telling what the Tiger General might do next if we leave the town unguarded and we can't depend too much on the Blackbird crew." He then flies up and says to the both of us, "then, I will just scout around the town for a while. Is that ok, Mei?" I then nodded and he flew away while Selena is tightening the bowstring of Artemis. I then reload Garuda and readied my sniping position once more.

**(Krish POV)**

(Earlier before Jayden and I split up) As Jayden's team traverse through the forest via the treetops, my team and I walk through the forest grounds and I told the both of them to be ready for anything. As we walked through the forest, I overheard a voice commanding the Cardinals and the footmen Squads to attack the town and I quickly lit up my hands with some fire and was going to fire at the enemy until a Typhon Guard knocked me from behind and 2 footmen squads were pointing their weapons at the three of us.

As Jayden and his team arrived to help us fight against the Typhon guards and the Ursa Majors plus the 2 footmen squads, I was firing various fire spells at the Ursa Majors and Isaac used his aura and light Eternia in flames and begin to fight the Typhon Guards while Cathleen was using various bombs to injure and take out the enemy squads. I then cast some Ankh shaped fire spells at the Typhon guard and break its neck with a swift and strong kick to the side of its head. As Isaac and Cathleen also finished handling their respective foes with the help of Jayden's team, the six of us quickly head to the center of the forest to look for the Tiger General.

As the six of us reach the center of the forest, we discover the Dragamanking leading the remaining Typhon Guards and Boar Riders together with the hordes of beowolves, Ursa Majors and Boarbatusk plus the remaining three squads of enemy footmen and their cardinal captains. The six of us then quickly engage the enemy with haste and I launch a fire spread spell that forces the enemy to stop advancing and they quickly charge at us.

As the Dragamanking reared its head at me and roared, I quickly cast a spell on my fist and fire a strong fire spell at the Dragamanking's head, causing it to back away in pain. As the rest were fighting the Grimm army, I was throwing punches and firing fire spells at the Dragamanking. I didn't want to use my semblance just yet in case the Dragamanking could absorb his flames and use it against him. I then jump up and roundhouse kick the Dragamanking to the ground as it tries to roar again, I fire some Ankh shaped fire spells at the Grimm's mouth and slammed it down to the ground. With one final stomp on the Grimm's skull, I killed it and the Alpha Beowolves that were following the Dragamanking begin to charge at me.

Jayden was slicing the Boar Riders with Chrysaor and his two disciples were fighting the Boarbatusk herd with bloodlust in their eyes while Isaac and Cathleen were handling the Typhon Guards and Ursa Majors. The enemy soldiers then charged at me guns blazing and swords shining, I then grinned and activate my semblance summoning my Jinn. Ifrit, the bird headed Djinn then begin to fire a barrage of fire Ankh spells at the incoming enemy and I charge at the remaining enemy soldiers with my fists lit up with orange flames as I begin to pummel and kick the soldiers to submission.

As the six of us finished off the enemy with little to no injuries but tired, we then look around the area for signs of the Tiger General and as I order Isaac, Cathleen, William and Katherine to split up and we let Jayden continue looking for the Tiger General. That General is one of the five strongest hunters of the Order of Humanity, apparently he is a fire user just like me but right now I need to find this guy and hopefully capture him. As my team hurry to another side of the forest to scour for the General, he appears before Jayden in a flash.

**(Jayden POV)**

As the Tiger General appeared before me, he was a middle aged hunter with shoulder long red hair and piercing red eyes like that of a Grimm. He was wielding a bright red broadsword with a blood red gauntlet on his other arm, with an unusual fiery aura that he generates from the ground. He stepped forward and then points at me and says "YOU! Are you ready to die, young man?"

I then draw out Chrysaor and said, "Chrysaor, Awaken and unleash your wrath to your foes!" As the blade is first glowing bright blue, then bright purple with power tendrils flowing out of the blade. I then point the blade at the General and said, "I demand to know your name, who are you?"

He then points his broadsword at me and said, "Interesting, I am the one they call The Tiger of Scorching Flames. My name is Aleister Dorminic and I am one of the five strongest human hunters to have served the Order. Now, tell me your name young one before I end your life." I then looked at him and smirked, I then said to him as I point the sword at him.

"I am no young man; I am one of the strongest elite hunters that Beacon Academy and Vytal has ever seen. I am the one they call the Warrior of Blades and I am pretty sure that I can skin a flaming tiger or two. My name is Jayden Lucia Hawksford and you will be the one that will fall today!" As I finish my declaration and he growled at me, he then said "Then, Let us duel to see who can kill who first!"

As he charge at me with his sword up in the air and I thrust the sword to the ground and chant, "I am the one they call the warrior, I am the one that wields the Godly blade of light, I command you to stand your ground and tremble before me! Godly Tremor!" As the ground begin to shake roughly as the Tiger general lost his footing and fall to the ground. I then pulled out the sword and chant again, "I am the one they can trust, I am the one that will channel their rage, I command you to deliver your wrath to this blade! Wrath of the Gods!" As I raised Chrysaor and slash downwards at the general, sending a bright purple arc of aura at him. As he got up, he was struck by the blow and he was slammed to a tree by the arc of energy.

He then got up in a rage and picks up his sword, he then channels his aura into the blade and slashes at me with a red arc of energy and I blocked the blow with my blade, as he quickly charged at me with the blade high in the air I slash upwards at him and the both of us cross blades. As the both of us strike blows at each other with our blades, I kicked his blade away and jumped back as he begin to channel his aura into his blade. I then draw out my throwing knifes and throw it at him as the blades explode on impact, sending him flying to another tree. I then grinned at the general who was slammed to the tree and said, "Is that all you got, I expect more from the Tiger of Scorching Flames."

He then quickly got up and slashes at me upwards and grazed my shoulder, I then back away and growl at him as I draw out more knives with my left hand and hold Chrysaor with my right hand. I then throw the knives at him and slashed another arc of energy at him. As he blocks the knives and arc of energy, I begin to chant again "I am the one that brings the light, I am the one that will shine above all, I command you to release your radiant glory before my foes! Godly Light!" As a blinding flash of light paralyzed and blinded the general, I quickly charge up and slash at his shoulders and arms.

He then falls to the ground, injured and bleeding from the wound that was inflicted on him. I then sheathe my sword and was going to chained him myself when two figures from above quickly slash at me and injured my shoulders and I fell down on the ground, bleeding. As the two figures quickly stood up and look at me, they then said to me "If it isn't the Warrior of Blades and you took out the Tiger of Scorching Flames, interesting. But you're going to need more than that to slay a Tiger General, Raimon pick up Dorminic and let's get out of here." As the two figures quickly left the area with the unconscious Tiger general in tow, I collapsed from the lack of aura and blood.

**(Katherine POV)**

As Krishnan ordered the four of us to look for the so called Tiger general, I walked around and felt so bored that I slash a tree with Kaga-tsuchi and accidentally burned it. Umm, it was an accident…? Well, anyway I suddenly heard Jay Jay's voice and the sound of blades clashing and I quickly head to the source to see him fighting with a guy in red and I wanted to help but a hand stopped me and I saw that it was William who stopped me.

I then asked him, "Hey Willy, Why did you stop me? Shouldn't we help Jay Jay?" He then looked at me and said, "We shouldn't interfere with the mentor's battle, not unless something bad happens. In the meantime, I think we should go and get Krish and his team." I then nodded and the both of us jumped away to look for Krish and his team.

As we head to the edge of the forest, we saw some scattering Beowolves and quickly killed all of them, after we killed the scattering beowolves Krish and his team appeared before us with Mei and her team as well. As the eight of us quickly head to where Jay Jay is, we were all surprised to see that he was beaten and bleeding from both shoulders. We then quickly carried him back to the town of Dalme and he was admitted to the local clinic for emergency treatment.

As the doctor treat Jay Jay's wounds, the eight of us informed the school that we will be staying a night in the small town and everyone was just glad that they managed to complete the mission, though how did he managed to be defeated is what everyone must be wondering right now.

The eight of us then head back to the Blackbird to have some rest and Krish was sitting on a chair, reading a book on fortune telling and shuffling his deck of tarot cards and Mei was sleeping soundly on her seat. As William and I begin to sleep on our seats, so does the other 2 pairs as well.

(The next morning) As we all woke up and walked to the clinic that Jay Jay was hospitalized to, the eight of us saw him awake and leaning on his bed. He grinned at us and said, "Miss me?" As everyone was glad he was ok, Krish then begins to ask him something. "Jayden, what happened in the forest yesterday?" As Jay Jay look at Krish and said to him, "Well…It's a long story, if you want to hear it then I don't mind telling I guess…"

As he finished telling us what happened to him yesterday, we were shocked to hear that he was ambushed by what seems like two other Tiger Generals. Then Krish ask Jay Jay a question, "So, you're trying to tell me that you managed to defeat the first Tiger General but you were ambushed from above by possibly two other generals?" He then gave Krish a look and said, "Yeah, this place is probably one of their testing grounds for their various experiments… I think we should hurry back to report this to Ozpin…" As he quickly got up and undo the bandages to see that his wounds have disappear.

As the nine of us head back to Beacon via the lovely black dust plane aka the Blackbird, I was just thinking about the name Aleister Dorminic and I hope he isn't who I think he is. As Jay Jay was trying to read his manga in silence, Jimmy was disturbing him and pestering him whether he has any more mangas or not, I was just trying to find something to talk about but William was talking to his childhood friend and Cathy was reading her book like always. As I find virtually nothing to do in the dust plane, I decide to just sleep until we arrive back in Beacon.

**(Krish POV)**

As the Blackbird arrive back in Beacon Academy in the evening, the nine of us got off and I asked the six apprentices to go and have their rest while team KMJ report to professor Ozpin. It was lucky that I order them to do so as some of the girls like Katherine who usually is active is now sleeping on William as he carries her back, as the six of them leave back to the dorm room the three of us quickly head to the Headmaster's office.

As we arrived in professor Ozpin's office, professor Ozpin was sitting down on his chair reading a file of some sort until we entered. He then keeps the file and looks at us, "How's the mission, team KMJ?" I then begin to say to him, "Professor, we have managed to protect the town of Dalme from danger… However, we have failed to capture the Tiger of Scorching Flames due to intervention from possibly two other generals of the same level. Jayden was the one who fought the Tiger General and I am willing to bear the responsibility for the failure of the mission."

Professor Ozpin then said to us, "Krish, there's no need to worry too much about it. The most important thing is that the town of Dalme is safe from Grimm attack. When I receive more requests concerning the Order, I'll be sure to send you teams first." We then said to the professor, "Thank you, Professor!" As the three of us were going to leave the office, Professor Ozpin then said to the three of us, "What am I going to do with the reward money?" I then said to the professor, "Put it in the SSH Brigade funds, that way everyone can use it in any sort of emergency" the professor then nodded and we left the office.

**(Jayden POV)**

As the three of us leave the office, I thought about something. I then said to the both of them, "Krish, Mei. I think I want to do something, I think I want to cook for everyone… I guess it has been a long time since I have cooked, later tonight gather our apprentices and team CFVY, maybe team RWBY and JNPR if they have the time."

Krish then said to me, "Hmm, you did say you were good at cooking… I hope that we get to taste heaven tonight." Mei nods and looks at me. I then smile at the both of them and said, "Think of this as a treat from me and a kind of apology, I did delayed and failed part of the mission after all…" Krish then said, "Didn't the professor said there's nothing much to worry about, so there's nothing to feel guilty about now."

I then nodded and the three of us head back to the dorm to get changed and rested first, after some good 2 hour sleep I got up to change and head out to the kitchen after getting permission to use it from Miss Aqua who also wants to taste my cooking. As I arrived to the kitchen that contains virtually what I need and require, I begin cooking.

I begin cooking some dishes that my mom would always cook like Omurice, Szechuan style fish and chicken, Bolognaise pasta and Beef stew. After that, I prepare some desserts like assorted cookies, egg tarts with various types and styles, some cream puffs and pudding. I then plated all the dishes and placed all of them at the tables and wait for them to arrive.

As I hear groans and moans of people saying they are tired until they reach the kitchen area to see an elaborate table filled with various delicious dishes and desserts, I then begin to prepare some drinks for my friends as they sat down and marvel at the food. Krish then looks at me and said, "I see you've never failed to impress, huh Jayden?" I then look at him and grin, "Of course, come on then dig in."

As everyone begin eating, I served them some nice chamomile tea that refreshes a person physically and mentally. They seem to enjoy my food as I drink some wine that I secretly kept for myself. Velvet then approaches me and scoops a spoonful of Omurice and said to me, "Ahh..." I then look at her and said, "Ahh…" as I open my mouth and eat the Omurice that I cooked, it looks like my cooking skills have become better. She then smiles at said to me, "So, how does your own cooking taste?" I then look at her and grin, "Great, of course"

After they finish eating the main course dishes, I served them some dessert in which Ruby begin to wolf down the cookies while everyone enjoyed the various desserts that I made. I then sat down as they enjoyed their food and then I fall asleep on the table, as I slowly snore my way to dreamland. Velvet giggled and slowly strokes me while I am asleep while Ruby stares at me sleeping, thinking about how cute I seem to look when I sleep.

As everyone finishes eating the desserts, they all find me sleeping on the table with Velvet slowly stroking me. As some of them begin to grin and snicker at the cute couple, my apprentices then helped Krish and Mei clean up the place and dishes while I dozed off. I was then brought to my dorm room by Krish who smirked and said to Velvet, "I know you want to bring Jayden here back to your room to cuddle with but he's tired" Velvet then sticks out her tongue and blushes at the thought of cuddling me like a teddy bear.

**Alright! Folks, so that's all I'm going to write for this chapter…Look forward to the next chapter where Team RWBY is going to face off against another team, a team they wished they have never challenged. Well, enough of spoilers! Time for some reading to do, until then Peace Out! **


	11. Chapter 11

**My oh My, If it isn't the chapter where team RWBY fights against an opponent they shouldn't have mess with… Well, all will be cleared and explained in time… I guess there is nothing more to say than to just start with the work right away, RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth but the story and OC's belong to me! Peace Out folks!**

**Chapter 10: Team RWBY VS Team JBWK **

**(Ruby POV)**

I woke up on my bed in the morning, earlier than usual because I once asked Jayden whether I can train in the SSH Training Room. He said that I could train there with one condition that I must come early in the morning before classes to be able to use it because there are a lot of SSH Members that use the training room during free times. As I got dressed in some comfortable clothes and with Crescent room ready, I slowly walk my way to the Training room.

As I reach the training room, I see Jayden and Krish sparring against each other. Jayden was using his hidden blades against the bulkier magician who uses his powerful fist and kicks to deal with the lack of a weapon. Jayden was using his hook blade to lift and throw Krish down to the ground but the latter use his flames to prevent Jayden from finishing him and he kick Jayden till he slammed into the wall and Jayden collapses to the ground.

As the two fighters help each other up and check for any major injuries, Jayden spotted me and said to me, "You came at last, Little Red. I was wondering what took you so long" Krish then look at me and smiles as well, he then head to the shower room located at the left side of the room and Jayden then looks at me and says, "Hey, want to have a spar?" I then said to him, "Sure, why not?"

As the two of us are on the arena and he was dressed in what appears to be gym clothes of some kind and he only has his hidden blades and possibly his throwing knifes. As I Mechashift Crescent Rose to its scythe form, I got ready in my stance and he got ready in his stance as well. As he signals the bells for the match to start, the both of us charge at each other.

As I slash downwards at him using Crescent Rose and he uses his hook blade to repel and push away my scythe and then with the other blade, he fake slash and knocks me away from my scythe as he holds on to Crescent Rose with his right hand. He then tosses it back to me and charges at me with his pivot blade out and he knocks me down to the ground. He then slowly reaches to me and says, "Little Red, you should be more serious during combat… you could seriously die if you're not careful you know…"

He then stands up and helped me up, I then blush and pouts a little and said to him "I can take care of myself during combat, you know…" he then looks at me and said, "Don't you think I know that, however someday there will be a battle where sacrifices have to be made… I hope that none of you have to make the ultimate sacrifice…" I then look at him and said, "Now, don't say such dreadful things ok? We'll be just fine, ok?"

He then looks at me and said, "I guess you're right, Little Red. Anyway, good fight. Though, I suggest you to learn a bit more hand to hand combat… you seem practically useless without Crescent Rose, maybe I can craft you some hidden blades or we can use some magic to help strengthen your body….but I don't think neither suit your fighting style, I guess hand to hand is the thing you need right now…" As he kept thinking about how to improve my fighting, even though I felt that it was unnecessary…

Suddenly, Yang came into the Training Room to find me and Jayden alone in the arena with virtually no one. She then looks at me and then at him and said, "Hey there, little sis." I then look at her and said, 'Yang? How did you know of this place?" She then said to me, "Because of Krish, I often spar with him when I have the time to come here." Jayden then said to the both of us, "Ohh…now I see why he said that he often suffers from someone's fiery fists, it must be your fists then Yang." She then looks at him and said, "He said that about me?" He then nods and grins at the both of us and I blush a little when he did that, he seems a little charming.

Yang then looks at him and said, "Oh yeah, I overheard you said that my sister is practically useless without her weapon…who gave you the right to say such things about her?" He then looks at her and said, "It's merely an observation, plus there are situations where a hunter has to fight with his or her bare hands if their weapons are lost or broken" Yang then said to him, "Why don't we have a team battle, team RWBY against a team with you as the leader? That way, we will see whether Ruby needs to learn some hand to hand combat or not. If we win, you take back what you said about her and some delicious desserts that you made just like last night."

He then says, "And if I win? What do I get?" Yang then says to him, "Ruby and I will do one thing that you want" He then looks at me and then at Yang and said, "Interesting, anything you say?" Yang then nods and I nodded as well; he then says to the both of us "Alright then, if it is a fight that you want then I will give you a chance to fight me and a team that I form. Meet me later during your combat class; I will have Miss Aqua tell Miss Goodwitch about it."

We both then nodded and exit the Training room, I then look at Yang and said "Yang! Are you sure we can beat him?" Yang then turn back to look at me and said, "With good teamwork, I'm sure we can send him packing" I then slowly nodded and the both of us head back to our dorm room to get ready for class.

**(Krish POV)**

As I come out from the shower, I see Yang saying some things to Jay that seems like a challenge of some sorts. I then exit out of the shower room and got dressed as they leave the Training room after he agree to their challenge, I then asked Jayden "Did they challenge you to a battle?" he then looks at me and said, "Yeah, probably because I said that Little Red isn't so skilled without Crescent Rose…" I then look at him and said, "It's most not likely that they will face an opponent that disarms their opponent's weapons before killing, I believe with the help of her team that they can pull through it" He then looks at me and said, "I guess I am wrong for this one but I will not lose a challenge, the only problem I guess is that I have to gather a team…"

As Jayden head into the showers to shower and changed into his uniform, I sat on the bench thinking about Ruby Rose. It is true though when he said that if in any case Ruby loses her weapon, she could be finished… I guess that's why the SSH Brigade is here for to begin with, hopefully none of them have to go through any more suffering now that we are here…

As Jayden finishes his shower and changed into his uniform, we head out of the Training room and part ways as he and I take different classes. I then head to the Advanced Aura class handled by Miss Goodwitch, as all the third years in Beacon attend this important class about Aura and Semblance I had to learn most of it from experience in missions and battles nut these classes feel so relaxed for me that it's a change of pace from the usual Grimm slaughtering and the various odd missions.

**(Mei POV)**

(Earlier before Jayden and Krish left for their training) As I was sleeping soundly on my bed after a good night of some nice food and dessert thanks to the hooded one, he does know how to cook good food. It makes me wonder why he became a hunter in the first place; I guess living in Atlas has made me think of such things again. I sometimes wish that I could just one day fly around the skies just like him…

As I continue to sleep, Krish then decided to be naughty and took out his bullhorn. He then puts it near me and plays a recording of a women's scream that woke me up immediately and I quickly pick up a dictionary to throw at him and it hit him on the face again. I then wanted to go back to sleep but I couldn't because of the sound of the female ghost screams keeps me awake. I then slowly got up to see Jayden pouring a cup of latte for himself and he pours another cup as he sees me awake, He then passes it to me and says "Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty. Here's a cup of latte to wake you up, that dumb prank of Krish woke me up as well…actually I was already awake but I didn't know that idiot had that kind of idea in that head of his."

I then took the cup and said to him, "Thank you, I like your coffees" as I slowly drink and enjoy the cup of latte that he gave me and he said to me with a grin, "You're welcome, Mei. After this drink, I am going to train with muscles over here in the Training room. Do you want to join me?" I then shook my head and said, "Interesting book, feel like reading" He then smiles at me and slaps Krish awake, "Hey! Wake up, musclehead. It's time to go train those shiny tanned muscles of yours." Jayden then looks at me while Krish got up and left the room, "See you later in class then, Mei"

As I wave him goodbye, I took out the book which was Kino's Journey. I just read the first chapter of the book and now I couldn't stop reading the book, I like how tough Kino is during her journeys. She kinda reminds me of my mother, she had acted the same way like Kino did until she decided to settle down and live with Papa after deciding that she had enough adventures. Maybe one day, when I am able to fly I will go on a journey like Kino except with wings and I will journey the skies in search for wonders like Kino did in her journeys…

(Later when Krish and Jayden already finish their training) After checking the clock for the time and seeing that I have at least 30 minutes before class started, I showered and changed into my uniform and I head out of the room with the book and continue to read it until I arrived at Hunter Historia class conducted by Dr. Oobleck. As I got seated and watch as everyone else got into class, I noticed that Jayden was still not in class and then Dr. Oobleck was going through his lectures on the feats and adventures of the hunters through the history of Remnant when Jayden shows up and apologize for his lateness.

Dr. Oobleck forgives him and tells him to sit down as he continues his lecture on the history of the hunters. He then sits beside me and he looks awfully tired for some reason, Velvet was looking at him with a worried expression and I passed him a note from her that says "Jayden, Are you feeling ok? You're usually not late for classes unless you got assigned to missions, is something wrong? Write you problems and send them to me please…" with a picture of a sad bunny face, he then reads the note and writes back a response for her and he passes the note to me as I pass it to Velvet through her teammates.

After class, the two of us then walk together with team CFVY as Velvet constantly asked him what is wrong and he said that everything is fine but it's kind of obvious that he's not fine, though he is trying to make it seem that he is ok. Velvet then grows even more worried about him as he walks in to Weapon Fighting 101 conducted by Professor Peter Port.

Professor Port then took out his Blunderaxe and points it at Jayden and asked him to fight with Yatsuhashi. As the two of them swap their weapons with Jayden wielding Yatsu's katana and Yatsuhashi wielding Chrysaor, they then begin to fight as Yatsu begin to repeatedly fight with the blue long sword like it was his katana while Jayden was using the katana with one hand and as they exchange blows, Jayden disarms Yatsuhashi and points at Yatsu's throat with his own katana.

The professor then said that Jayden was the winner and Jayden handed back Yatsuhashi his katana and Yatsu hand Chrysaor back to him. As the two hunters shake hands and then they went back to their own seats as the professor chooses two other hunters to fight each other using their opponent's weapons. As I continue to read my book, Velvet was trying to get Jayden to say what is wrong with him. I guess there really is nothing much to do for now, maybe during lunchtime then we will know why he is not himself.

**(Jayden POV)**

As I walk alongside Mei and team CFVY, I feel extremely guilty for calling Ruby useless without Crescent Rose but I can't back down now…I need to form a temporary team to fight against team RWBY, I guess I could ask Billy to be my temporary teammate along with William and Katherine. As the six of us walk to the dining hall for lunch, I bumped into Ruby and she smiled at me while I give her a forced smile and quickly look away.

As I went to get a plate and piled on some spaghetti with meatballs and head to the table with the others, I see Yang staring at me with a look of excitement and possibly anger and just curious looks from the rest of her team and team JNPR. As I sat down and begin to eat my lunch, Billy sat down beside me with a plate of fish and chips and looks at me. He then says to me, "Is something wrong, Jay? You seem unusually down today, want to talk about it?" Velvet then looks at me and says, "Jay Jay, is everything ok? I worry for you, you don't seem yourself today…"

I then stopped eating and put down my fork as I begin to explain why I was feeling down today, "During training, I was sparring with Krish and after I lost to Krish. I asked Ruby if she wanted to spar and we did. Throughout the whole fight, I have managed to disarm her and knock her back and I saw that she had no way to fight after I took hold of Crescent Rose. I then toss it back to her and knock her down, after the fight Yang entered the Training Room and everything was going to be fine except that she heard my remark for Ruby's inability to fight without Crescent Rose and she challenge me and asked me to form a team to fight against team RWBY. I accepted the challenge and I kinda felt guilty for saying such things to Ruby, Billy could you join me as my temporary team member for this one battle?"

Billy then looks at me and says, "Anything for you, Jay. I have been wanting to test my strength against Yang Xiao Long anyway." I then nodded and got up, "I'm going to go tell my apprentices about this and then I will return here to finish my meal." As I walk away to find William and Katherine, Velvet then look over to the table where team RWBY and JNPR sat and saw that Ruby was just staring down at her food while Yang and chatting away with the others. They don't seem to be that thrilled themselves… she then hoped that this battle doesn't worsen their relationship as friends…

As I finished my lunch and told William and Katherine about the battle, I head to the first years combat class along with Billy. Billy was wearing his Gaelic armor along with his horn helmet and he was carrying his hand axe and shield while I was dressed in my usual combat outfit with my hood down and the both of us walked to Miss Goodwitch. She then said to the both of us, "I'm glad to see that the both of you have arrived, now then class today we are going to witness a battle between two team which are team RWBY against team JBWK (Pronounced Jabberwock).

As the two of us head to the stage with Katherine and William and team RWBY entered from the other entrance, I then stand on one side of the arena with Billy who is holding his round Viking shield with his left hand and his hand axe aloft in his right hand, William was drawing out Etherios and holds the blade aloft and Katherine was grinning to herself while holding Kaga-tsuchi and Kuraokami in a cross slash stance.

On team RWBY's side, Ruby was facing me and holding Crescent Rose and Yang was facing Billy with her fist up and Ember Celica ready for combat while Blake was drawing out Gambol Shroud and facing an excited Katherine and Weiss was facing the calm William with Myrtenaster drawn and ready.

As both side are ready, Miss Goodwitch then looks at me and asked whether I am ready or not and I nodded in response. She then faces team RWBY and looks at Ruby and asked whether she is ready or not and she nodded in response as well. The eight of us then face each other and then I said to Ruby, "I won't go easy on you and you shouldn't go easy on me either" She just nods at me and Miss Goodwitch begins the match.

I then ordered Billy to keep Yang busy and he responds by jumping and slamming her down with his hand axe and slamming her back with his shield. I then asked William to cast an enhancement spell on all of us and I feel immense strength flowing through me and then I ordered him to counter all of Weiss's attacks and he proceeds by casting a fire shotgun spread to stop Weiss from advancing and he begin to slash and parry her every move. I then looked at Katherine and she grinned back at me and dash her way to Blake and begins to throw a barrage of kunai and shurikens that Blake repels with her gunfire and they begin to exchange blows with their own weapons.

I then looked at Ruby who is waiting for me to make the first move and I draw out Chrysaor and said, "Awaken, my weapon… my blade of godly powers, Unleash your fury upon those who stand in my way!" and the blade begin to glow bright blue and then bright purple and there appears to the tendrils of energy flowing out of the blade and I begin to spin the blade in front of Ruby and chant, "I am the one they call the Protector, I am the one that defends all, I command you to bless us with your Divine Protection! Aegis Lumiere!" As a shield of energy formed around me and I then pulled out five knifes out of my jacket and hold them with my left hand while spinning Chrysaor with my right hand and blocking all of Ruby's shots and slashes.

I then stop spinning my blade and throw the knives at Ruby and begin to slash her with enough strength to force her to jump back and then she kicks me away and I rolled back to pulled out some more knives and throw them at where Ruby is standing and she almost got blown away from the dust explosion if not for her dodging the attack. I then smirked and begin to counter all her slashes with my kicks and Epsilon in its dagger form and I swipe at her feet, causing her to fall down and I pinned her down with my phantom clone and she was struggling to break it but failed. I then looked down at her and said, "Sorry for this, but none of my victims have ever escaped this unless I passed out or am too tired to sustain the clones. I guess you will just have to stay put for a while, Red." As I sheathe my blade and look at the others fight their battle against their own opponents.

**(Billy POV)  
><strong>As I begin to slash and slam Yang back and not giving her any time to think of a counter attack, I kick her back and make use of my strength with the hand axe and kept on slashing and slamming her back with my shield and axe. She then grins at me and said, "Wow, not bad for an average hunter but you're going to need more than that to hold me back!" as she punches my shield and sends me flying back a few feet and I fell down on the floor butt first.

I then rolled back and slammed my axe down in front of Yang and swipe her feet with a kick and knock her back up with my shield. I then begin to activate my semblance which is lightning defense and my shield begins to glow with a strange electrical glow around it and I slammed the shield into Yang, knocking her back to a wall. She then looks at me with a grin and fires volleys of bullets at me while I try to block it all with my shield.

She then charges at me and punches my shield a few times, effectively pushing me back and I lash out at her with my axe and I knock her back with the shield and by accident some of the shield's electricity singed Yang's hair, she then looks at the singed part and she growls at me. I then quickly charge at her with the shield up and tries to slash at her with the axe but she knocks my hand away and the axe was stuck to the wall while she forcefully separates me from my round Viking shield and punches my in the gut, sending me up in the air by a few centimeters and I landed back down in a heap and passed out. She then looks at my passed out form and said to me, "You're going to need more than that to beat me, Viking boy."

**(William POV)**

As I begin to slash and cast various dust spells to stall and possibly defeat Weiss, She then turns the chamber of Myrtenaster and turns it to red dust and she immediately strikes at me with her blade and I was knocked back by her but I then slash downwards and quickly push her to the wall and cast an ice dust spell to stick her to the wall but she dodges my hand and slashes me away, sending me back a few feet.

I then quickly got up and cast a spell onto my blade setting it on fire and I quickly slash flaming arcs of energy at her and she uses her glyphs to avoid all the flaming arcs of energy with ease. She then steps down and changes the chamber of Myrtenaster to light blue and stabs it to the ground, sending ice in my direction and I did the same sending fire to her direction. Both of the powers collide and I quickly jumped and slash at her with all I got and with one final slash, I send her down to the ground and point my blade at her throat and said, "The fight is over, concede Weiss Schnee or face my wrath…" She then stood up and walks away out of the stage, admitting defeat and I then face Yang Xiao Long who was ready to beat me to submission.

I then faced Yang and cast a spell on my blade coating it with ice and begin to slash frosty arcs of ice at Yang who fires some bullets to repel the arcs of ice, as she does that I then jumped above her and slash her back with ice and accidentally freezes part of her hair. She then glares at me and melts the frozen part of her hair and turns to Super Saiyan mode. She then slams me to a wall and she burns the part where she holding me and I scream in pain as I passed out and my clothes singed and burned from the part where Yang grabbed on to me.

**(Katherine POV)**

After Jay Jay ordered me to keep Blake busy and I replied by throwing a barrage of explosive kunai and demon shurikens as Blake fires her bullets to knock away all the kunai and shurikens. I then create 2 shadow clones of myself and begin to slash at Blake from three sides, she was trying to defend herself from me and my two shadow clones.

Blake then somehow manages to kick me away and slashes at my two clones with Gambol Shroud and she quickly charges at me with her sickle blade drawn and I grinned as I roundhouse kick her to the wall and pinned her to the wall with her own weapon and I begin to severely lower her aura to the red by slashing her. After her aura lowered to the red, I let her go and she quickly exits the stage and then I have to face the punny Brawler.

As the two of us trade blows and such, she was the one who singed and burned Willy and I anger I kick and punch her in a rage and she counters by punching me to the wall, I dropped down on the ground and surrendered. I then took William with me and the both of us got out as Ruby managed to free herself from Jay Jay who was beaten badly by a surprise attack from Yang.

**(Jayden POV)**

As Yang in her Super Saiyan mode knocks me to the wall, I lost my concentration and Ruby manages to escape from my clone. She and Yang then readied themselves to fight me and I picked up Chrysaor with my right hand and said to the both of them, "This is what you want, right? A two on one battle with me?" Yang just stayed silent while Ruby nodded and the both of them charged at me and I quickly chant while spinning the blade, "I am the one they call the Protector, I am the one that defends all, I command you to bless us with your Divine Protection! Aegis Lumiere!" and the two of the slammed into my energy shield and I cringed from the force, as my shield dissipate I quickly got up and pulled out my throwing knives with my left hand and begin to throw them towards Ruby and Yang.

The both of them dodge the attacks and I charged at Yang, slashing and trying my best to knock her down but she is too powerful unless I go Bloodlust on her but I have never used it on human foes before…this is going to be difficult alright. As I jumped back, dodging Ruby's attacks and Yang's fist. I begin to channel more aura into Chrysaor and chant again as I raised my blade, "I am the one that brings the light, I am the one that will shine above all, I command you to release your radiant glory before my foes! Godly Light!" As I blind the both of them and quickly disarms Ruby with Chrysaor and knocks Yang away from Ruby, I then slowly pushes her away and tosses Crescent Rose at Yang and she knocks it away only for her to face me and I kick her, further slamming her to the wall.

Ruby then quickly grabs her weapon and slashes my back with it and I yelled in pain as my back bleed with blood, my body is then enveloped by my Blood red Aura and I unleashed my semblance. I then stood up with the blood flowing out of the wound on my back and I charged at Ruby with Chrysaor in hand, I then slash away the blade and pushes her to the wall. As I look at her with tears in my eyes and said to her, "I'm sorry…for what I said to you earlier…" I then fling Ruby back at Yang and Yang caught her as my wound begin to spurt out even more blood for some reason, I then fall down and see that I won the match as the both of their aura were in the red before my back wound begin to bleed out and I passed out on the arena.

(2 days later) As I slowly wake up to see Velvet sleeping by my side, I slowly stroke her and rubbed her ears gently as I kiss her forehead and smiled. She then woke up and looks at me, she then says to me "Jay...den..? Are...you alright now?" I then smiled to her and said, "I'm alright now, honey… Sorry for worrying you, I kinda let my guard down and the reason I was bleeding from my back was because of an old wound during one of my mission a few months ago. I guess I kinda scare most of the first years during that time, didn't I?"

She then grips my hand tightly and pulls me in to kiss me in the lips and lets go as she begin to cry on my chest, she was saying between her sobs "Don't you… ever do that again to me….ok?" I then smiled and continue to stroke her when the door open to reveal Ruby and Yang, Yang was enjoying this seeing me with Velvet and is probably going to spread numerous rumors around the school after this while Ruby was a little disappointed as she sees me hugging Velvet.

I then just stroke her as she is oblivious to the two of them and Ruby then said to me, "Sorry for slashing you back two days ago during the fight…" I then look at her and said, "its ok, Little Red it was an old wound and I was kinda pushing myself too hard without realizing it anyway. So, I guess technically I won the match?" Yang then looks at me and said, "Yeah, so what is the one thing you want me and Ruby to do?" I then look at the both of them and said, "Nothing." Ruby then looked at me and said, "Serious?" I smirked and said, "Yup, I'm serious here. You don't have to do anything; you two have shown how capable you are anyway in the initiation. If you want a box of goodies just come by during the late night at the kitchen area, I'm always making some kind of pastry every night when I can." Yang then grins and Ruby's eyes gleam as they hear those words, they then said to me "Well, that settles it then. We're going to leave you two lovebirds alone now, Bye bye!" As they run out of the room and I look at them with a grin.

I then continue to stroke her with my hand and kissed her forehead, I then said to her "I love you, Velv." As she begins to sleep on my chest, poor girl… she must be tired from worrying about me and all the school work, I should make her some tea once I get better and maybe I should get this wound stitched for all I know. As I think about all the things to do once I got better, I slowly fall asleep while hugging on to Velvet.

**Finally! I thought I was going to die…It was so hard to do it when I have a massive headache going on…nevertheless, I am glad to see that I managed to make it look ok at least. I'm sorry if the fight scene isn't good enough in this case and I'm sorry to Ruby and to Yang fans for making them look bad in this chapter…after this, it will all be peachy between them, though I am not sure whether Velvet can get along with them or not well…maybe they could or maybe not…Well till next time, Peace Out! **


End file.
